Hearts on Fire
by ijustkeepswimming
Summary: In a world where Angelo didn't shoot Jack, he and Charlie have been dating for a few months. Then newcomer Joey Collins arrives in the Bay. What is her connection to Angelo and how will she affect Charlie's life?
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so this story is set at the beginning of 2009. The difference is that Jack was never killed and Charlie and Angelo's drunken fumbles have become a relationship. Charlie has never met Joey before but she's about to – and it's a decidedly more minx-like girl than we saw on the show itself! I hope you enjoy it. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter One**

Senior Constable Charlie Buckton was enjoying a nice day off, although her mind was racing as fast as her feet as she powered across the hot, golden sand. She'd lived in Summer Bay for eight months now and she felt like, after some initial teething problems, she had settled down to life in a small town. She was established at work and got along with colleagues such as Jack Holden and Georgie Watson. When she'd first arrived, she'd immediately started dating local chef, Roman Harris but it had been short lived. His heart had never really been in it and retrospectively, she was furious with herself for allowing him to treat her so badly.

But since then, after a night of drunken debauchery, she had started dating a guy who seemed to really like her. Constable Angelo Rosetta had broken up with his girlfriend, Belle Taylor, at the same time as Charlie and Roman had broken up and they had quickly fallen into each other's arms. She didn't think it was love of the Century exactly, but she liked him and they had fun together. Of course, that was until the other day. He'd suddenly gone cold with her and Charlie didn't know why. He'd become moody and avoided her for the best part of two days. She was sure she hadn't done anything wrong and was baffled over what the problem was. But all the while he wasn't taking her calls, she remained in the dark.

Pausing to catch her breath, Charlie looked up and saw Angelo's car pull up at the bus stop. She watched for a moment and saw him getting out of the car. He approached a young woman with long, dark hair. Her back was to Charlie so she couldn't make out any of her features but Angelo hugged her and took her bags from her, slinging them into the boot of his car. Then they climbed in and drove off. Immediately suspicious, Charlie kept running. Things were not looking good.

* * *

It was the evening and Charlie had spent much of the day wondering what was going on. It hadn't been quite the nice day off that she'd planned. In fact, she'd largely driven herself crazy. She'd drafted several texts to Angelo and sent one of them but he hadn't replied. She dreaded to think what he was up to with the girl that she could only assume was attractive. Charlie hadn't seen much of her but she thought she had pretty hair and a good figure. That was enough.

"Okay, that's it!" Ruby announced dramatically.

Charlie looked up in confusion.

"I cannot cope with you moping," Ruby told her. "So I'm going to let you take me to dinner at the Diner."

"Lucky me!" Charlie remarked.

"I'm glad you appreciate it," Ruby said, hauling her sister to her feet and dragging her towards the door.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Charlie and Ruby entered the Diner, only for Charlie to freeze in the doorway. It didn't take long for Ruby to notice Angelo sitting at a corner table with a dark haired girl. Taking Charlie's hand and ignoring her protestations, she charged on over. Angelo looked up, startled and immediately looking guilty. He stuttered and stammered over what to say. The stranger looked between him, Charlie and Ruby with mild curiosity, wondering what kind of situation she had found herself in this time.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi everyone. Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was pretty exhausted from my (fortunately very positive) hospital appointment and THEN going to see Priscilla at the theatre (you've got to sweeten the pill of hospital trips). But most excitingly, I got to meet Ray Meagher afterwards. I was so excited that I have even temporarily put up my photo with him as my profile picture! Hehe. He was really sweet and really didn't have time to stop and chat but he did anyway which to me is the sign of a very nice man. I will be back after I've had my dinner with what should have been today's update and this is what would have been yesterday's. I hope you like it. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Two**

"Uh... Charlie, Ruby... this is Joey," Angelo said awkwardly.

Charlie studied his face curiously.

"My foster sister," he added quickly.

"Oh!" Charlie said.

She smiled at the newcomer and extended her hand.

"Hey, um... I'm Charlie. I've heard..."

"Nothing about me," Joey Collins grinned, shaking hands with Charlie. "You're very sweet and very polite but I doubt Angelo's ever mentioned me at all."

Charlie blushed and then pulled away, blushing more when she realised that they had really just holding hands.

"This is my sister, Ruby," she said, making introductions.

"Would you like to join us?" Joey asked politely.

Charlie glanced anxiously at Angelo who looked rather horrified but Ruby eagerly accepted and pulled up two extra chairs.

"Is that okay with you?" Charlie asked her boyfriend.

He stared at her for a few moments longer before suddenly bursting into life and smiling.

"Of course," he said. "Of course. Sorry."

Charlie and Ruby sat down opposite each other, between Angelo and Joey.

"So, what brings you to Summer Bay, Joey?" Ruby asked, ever eager to make new friends.

"Angelo's parents thought it might do me some good," she said with a cheerful smile on her face. "Hang out with my big brother, get some kind of order to my life."

Angelo watched her for a moment before he continued eating. Charlie looked between the siblings curiously. Angelo had definitely never mentioned a foster sister and tensions were obviously running high.

"Things have been a bit chaotic, have they?" she asked.

"Joey is chaotic," Angelo said sourly. "And I don't get why my parents are so intent on dumping you on me."

"I can promise you it wasn't my first choice either," Joey snapped.

Charlie and Ruby glanced at each other, immediately regretting sitting down. They were grateful when Leah approached them, cheerful as ever, to present Charlie and Ruby with a menu each.

* * *

An hour later, all the meals had been finished and Charlie, Joey and Ruby had shared a rather large dessert. The Buckton sisters had been eager to find out all about Joey and Angelo had remained rather quiet for most of the evening. Fortunately, his bad mood hadn't been infectious and the other three had had a nice time together.

"Well, I for one am glad you're here," Ruby declared, nodding fairly specifically to Angelo who remained silent.

Joey had offered to teach her to surf, something Ruby had always wanted to do. They'd also discovered that they had a love of _CSI: Crime Scene Investigation _in common and had vaguely arranged to watch the new series together sometime. And as for Charlie, she was delighted to have a new gym buddy and she was hoping to get to spend some real time with her. If Joey was Angelo's family – whether he liked it or not – Charlie felt it was only right to become her friend. And even in such a short time, she'd come to like her very much. Joey was funny and charming, although she didn't much like to talk about herself. But they'd arranged to go for a run together the following morning. Angelo had been invited but he hadn't been very enthusiastic in his acceptance.

* * *

"Can't you stay over tonight?" Angelo asked Charlie as the foursome walked out of the Diner together.

"Sorry," Charlie said. "I can't ditch Ruby."

"Why not?" he asked, sounding like a sullen child.

"Because she's my sister," Charlie said. "And anyway, you should make some overture to _your _sister."

"She's not my sister," Angelo said quickly. "She's no blood relation."

He continued to look miserable. Charlie merely kissed him on the cheek, hugged Joey goodbye and then began to walk home with Ruby.

"You're punching well above your weight, you know," Joey remarked as she and Angelo headed to the car. "That Charlie is a real hottie."

Angelo stopped abruptly, looking her square in the face.

"Don't even think about it," he warned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The next morning, Charlie jogged down to the beach, stopping to look out for Joey. She waited a few moments and then smiled when she saw her new friend approach dressed in a nicely fitting t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms. She was surprised when she spotted Angelo behind her.

"Well, well, well," the policewoman said. "I didn't think you'd show."

A little breathlessly, Angelo pushed forward and kissed her firmly on the mouth.

"You'd be surprised what a little challenge can make someone do," Joey smirked.

Charlie laughed, knowing Angelo's competitive streak pretty well.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"You bet," Joey grinned.

The three of them tore towards the sand.

At first, they remained in a line, with Charlie in the middle but as the seconds passed, the pace built up. Charlie knew she was competitive and she knew Angelo was worse but, as it turned out, so was Joey. She was also very fit and perfectly capable of keeping up. It felt like hours later when Charlie was regretting not choosing a point at which their race would finish. Feeling like her lungs were about to collapse, she gave in and crashed onto the sand. Joey hesitated for a moment to check she was alright. Charlie smiled and waved her on. Lurching forward to keep back up with Angelo, the siblings glared at each other as they continued to power across the sand. Angelo felt his heart racing and he wanted to quit but he desire to beat Joey was overwhelming. Without thinking it through, and grateful that Charlie wasn't close by anymore, Angelo flicked his foot out, sending Joey sprawling onto the floor. She crashed without dignity, hitting her head before rolling over to clutch her ankle. Angelo jogged on a few more feet before turning and looking celebratory.

"I think that means I win," he said, heading back over to Joey.

"I think that means you're a bastard," Joey hissed.

Charlie hurried over to both of them, confused and worried.

"What exactly are you implying?" Angelo asked, feigning innocence.

"You tripped me," Joey accused.

"I did not!" Angelo protested indignantly.

Charlie arrived, eyeing Angelo curiously. She had been a distance away but she'd thought something dodgy had occurred. She just didn't know what. Kneeling on the sand, she attempted to look at Joey's injury but the younger woman pulled sharply away.

"But you're hurt," Charlie said, trying not to sound offended.

"I can cope," Joey said, curling herself up protectively.

Angelo sat down, still looking smug.

"I wouldn't waste your effort," he told Charlie. "She always has been sullen about this kind of thing."

"What, about you cheating because your fragile ego can't cope when I'm better at something than you are?" Joey challenged.

"You're not better than me at anything, Joey," Angelo snapped.

"Seriously, guys, do you _ever _get along?" Charlie asked.

"No," they replied in unison and then finally burst out laughing.

"Maybe on a couple of things," Joey said, rubbing her ankle.

"Now and again," Angelo added.

Charlie smiled.

"Okay, well maybe races aren't the best activity for us to do together," she said. "But Joey, please can I look at your ankle?"

Joey hesitated. She didn't like to be touched. Ever. But looking into Charlie's eyes, she found something inside her melted a little. The police officer seemed inherently kind and gentle. Joey liked her. She also wondered what on earth she was doing with Angelo. Reluctantly, she uncurled her leg and offered it out to Charlie, who smiled and gently examined her. Angelo watched with interest.

"I think it's just a sprain," Charlie said. "But we'll help you back to the Diner where Angelo will buy us both breakfast."

Angelo looked set to object but Charlie's look silenced him, letting him know that she'd seen him kick his sister. Sighing heavily, he helped Joey to her feet and they took a slow hobble back to the Diner.

* * *

Sitting at a table in the busy restaurant together, Charlie observed Angelo and Joey with interest.

"So, um... how did you two end up in each other's lives?" she asked, hoping it was an acceptable question.

"His parents fostered me," Joey replied, focussing on her food.

"Can I ask...?" Charlie ventured.

"My family died," Joey replied simply, still poking at her fruit salad and refusing to look at either Charlie or Angelo.

"I'm so sorry," Charlie said compassionately.

Joey glanced up at her for the briefest moment and shrugged.

"It doesn't matter," Joey said. "We weren't exactly close."

While Angelo offered Joey a dirty look, Charlie struggled over what to say. Of all the reactions she might have expected, that wasn't one of them.

"Joey doesn't do close, do you sis?" Angelo eventually said.

Charlie was shocked by the venom in his voice, especially at a time when they were discussing the death of her family. She promptly kicked him under the table.

"Ow!" he yelped.

Joey snorted.

"Don't worry," she told Charlie. "He's never been gentle with me."

"What's the big problem between you two anyway?" Charlie wondered. "I mean, I like both of you..."

"You don't know her," Angelo said.

"I have no idea why you like him," Joey commented.

"Well, he did kind of nag me into it," Charlie smirked.

Angelo looked annoyed. Charlie patted his hand.

"Oh, you know I don't mean it," she said affectionately.

"It'd be nice if you said something complimentary once in a while," he complained.

"I say lots of nice things to you," Charlie told him. "And it wouldn't kill you to say something nice to Joey for a change."

"It's impossible for him," Joey said.

"You're horrible to me too!" Angelo snapped.

"You deserve it," Joey argued.

"Ugh, why the hell did Mum have to have the bright idea to send you here? I wish she'd just had you committed and been done with it!" Angelo snapped, suddenly very serious.

He stood up and stormed out, sending his chair clattering to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"It's really not as bad as he just made it out to be," Joey cringed.

"I'm not judging you," Charlie assured her.

Joey licked her lips and twirled her glass around anxiously on the table.

"I'm not crazy or anything."

She glanced up very briefly at Charlie and then focussed on the table again.

"I'm gay," she explained.

Charlie merely nodded.

"The Rosetta's are a pretty traditional family regarding that kind of thing. They've been trying to 'turn me back' ever since they found out," Joey said, still refusing to look at Charlie. "So, they decided they wanted to send me to gay camp, which I hear isn't as fun as it sounds."

She grinned. Charlie laughed. Joey returned her eyes to the table.

"But they can't afford to send me there so they thought..."

"Small, backwards town and a strict brother?" Charlie asked.

Joey nodded.

"Well, I hope we're not that bad here!" Charlie laughed. "I mean, as far as I know, none of the locals are gay but that doesn't mean there would be any homophobia. This is the twenty-first Century after all."

"I wish that family would realise that," Joey said. "Honestly, I just want to be left alone."

"How come you're under their control anyway?" Charlie asked. "I mean, you've got be around my age."

"I'm twenty five," Joey confirmed.

She was a year younger than Angelo and Charlie.

"But I dropped out of school and have no qualifications to my name," she explained. "I've worked various jobs for most of my adult life but the rent I pay to the Rosetta's doesn't leave a whole lot to save for an apartment of my own. I'm stuck in a rut, I guess."

"Well, maybe being here will help you," Charlie said, trying to be optimistic.

Joey studied her curiously.

"How?"

"Well, maybe you could stay here. Start again. Away from your parents."

"With Angelo? Really?" Joey asked sceptically.

"I'm not proposing you live in his spare room forever," Charlie said. "But you could get a job, a place to live... You could do anything you wanted to."

Joey sighed and pushed her plate away.

"Unfortunately, the only thing that I'm good at is messing up."

"Oh, I'm sure that's not true," Charlie said compassionately.

"It really is," Joey told her. "Anyway, I've bored you long enough. I'd better get going."

She dug around in her pocket for her wallet, commenting on how polite it was for Angelo to stick them with the bill. Charlie insisted on paying for all of them. They bickered over it for a few moments until they finally agreed on half each.

"Thanks for this morning," Joey said earnestly.

"It was fun," Charlie said.

Joey stood, squeaked in pain and then sat back down.

"I kind of forgot about that," Joey admitted as her ankle began to throb.

"Okay, I live about two minutes away," Charlie said. "Do you think you can hobble? Then I can drive you back to Angelo's."

"Oh, I don't want to put you out..." Joey protested.

"You're not," Charlie assured her. "I have the whole day off. In fact, if you didn't want to go home, we could go do something else."

"Such as?"

"I don't know. Nothing involving walking," Charlie grinned.

Joey laughed.

"Maybe a movie or something?"

"Are you sure?" Joey asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Charlie asked.

She hadn't known very long but she found her interesting and engaging to say the least. She was sweet and had obviously had a hard time of it in her life. She was also funny and Charlie was definitely looking forward to getting to know her better.

"I just... I guess I don't have a whole lot of friends."

"Really?" Charlie asked incredulously. "But you're so nice!"

"Was that sarcasm?" Joey asked.

"No!" Charlie insisted with a laugh. "I think you're awesome. Now, how about that movie?"

She stood and held her hand out to Joey, ready to help her walk. Smiling, Joey accepted her hand and they left the Diner together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Angelo sat at home feeling sorry for himself. He had hoped that Charlie would follow him out of the Diner but he supposed he should have known that she wouldn't have left Joey stranded when she couldn't walk properly. And he wondered if Charlie had seen him trip Joey up. He felt bad about it but he hadn't been able to bear the thought of her beating him in a race, especially in front of Charlie. Toying with his phone, he decided to call his girlfriend.

* * *

Charlie and Joey had just got in the car when Charlie's phone rang.

"Excuse me," Charlie said brightly, pulling her mobile out of her pocket. "Hey, Angelo."

In the passenger seat, Joey rolled her eyes.

"Hey," Angelo said.

"How's it going?" Charlie replied, still cheerful. "Have you calmed down?"

"Yeah, sorry about that," he said. "What are you up to?"

"Joey and I are going to see a movie," Charlie told him.

"What?" Angelo screeched.

Charlie quickly pulled the phone away from her ear.

"What's your problem?" she asked.

"Why are you hanging out with her?" he demanded.

"Well, excuse me if I want to make an effort with your family," Charlie said.

"We're not family," Angelo and Joey said in unison, although they were in completely different places.

Charlie laughed and then offered to swing by to collect Angelo if he wanted to come to the cinema with them. He hesitated for a moment but agreed. If Charlie was this desperate to include Joey in their lives while she was here, then he supposed it was in his best interest to make nice. He definitely didn't want to look like the bad guy. And hopefully, Joey wouldn't be around for much longer anyway.

"Okay," Charlie said. "We'll see you in a bit."

She hung up and started the engine.

* * *

Five minutes later, Charlie's car pulled up outside Angelo's apartment. He was waiting for them and glad to see Charlie if not Joey. He opened the passenger seat and glared.

"Get out," he said, obviously expecting to sit in front.

"Get real!" Joey laughed.

"I'm Charlie's boyfriend!" Angelo snapped. "I should get to sit in front."

"You two aren't seriously arguing about who gets to sit in front, are you?" Charlie asked incredulously. "How old are you?"

Joey laughed. Angelo remained unmoved.

"Angelo, she has a busted ankle, thanks to _someone_ so shut up and get in the back, would you?" Charlie said.

Pulling a face, made worse by Joey's smirk, Angelo slammed the door. Opening up the back, he threw himself onto the seat, slamming that door behind him as well.

* * *

Angelo, Charlie and Joey were sitting in a line in the cinema watching an action film which, so far appeared to have very little plot or acting talent. Angelo put his arm around Charlie, hoping to distract himself from the bad movie that he had chosen. He was in no doubt that Joey would mock him later and he hoped he might get at least some enjoyment out of it before that happened. Moving in, he kissed Charlie, immediately letting his hands wander. She kissed him back for a moment but then batted him away. Even in the dark she could see that he was offended. He tried again but to no avail.

"What's the problem?"

"We're here with your sister," Charlie said.

"She's not my..."

"Ssshh," Charlie hissed. "That's not the issue."

"What's the issue?" Angelo asked.

"We're here with another person and making out isn't fair," Charlie said. "Now watch the movie. You're the idiot who picked it. I voted for rom-com."

She turned her eyes back to the screen. Angelo sighed heavily, wondering why he had even bothered to come out with them at all.

* * *

Angelo stormed out of the movie theatre ahead of Charlie and Joey, firmly in a foul mood. Not only had the film been dire, but Charlie had refused to make out with him and she and Joey had got the giggles together for some unknown reason and he'd felt totally excluded.

"I have a lot of making up to do," Charlie sighed as she helped Joey out of the building and towards the car.

"Sorry if I've made life difficult," Joey said.

"It's not your fault," Charlie said. "He's been behaving like a baby."

"I guess we bring that out in each other!" Joey remarked.

"You're okay," Charlie said affectionately. "I'm already rather fond!"

Giggling, they headed towards the car where Angelo was impatiently waiting, having stormed off without any keys.

_

* * *

_

Next time... Joey makes some other friends, Charlie and Angelo's romantic night in doesn't go to plan...


	6. Chapter 6

_Proof that flattery gets you everything! Hehe. Thanks to those that reviewed so nicely and quickly. Here is an extra instalment. I hope you enjoy it. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Six**

It had been a week and Angelo and Joey thought it must only be by the grace of God that they hadn't yet killed each other. They fought just as much as they had when they were teenagers and the bitterness between them was hard to take. Charlie found herself very much caught between them. She was dating Angelo and she cared about him but it seemed that the arrival of Joey had brought out a side to him that she neither recognised nor liked. His temper tantrums surprised and horrified her, especially when she witnessed him being particularly venomous to Joey. For her part, Joey did give as good as she got but in a quieter, slightly less viscous fashion. Charlie liked her a lot and despite the arguments, she hoped she would stick around for a while. It had been a long time since Charlie had felt like she had a good friend like that and she hoped that she and Joey would continue to bond.

That evening, Charlie headed round to Angelo's apartment. He had volunteered to cook dinner for them and she was sure he would have removed Joey for the evening if at all possible.

"Hey," she greeted, giving her boyfriend a kiss when he let her in.

"Hi," he said happily.

"I'm not here," Joey said, grabbing her bag and walking past them.

"Good," Angelo snapped.

"Where are you off to?" Charlie asked politely.

"She doesn't have time to answer," Angelo said. "She's leaving."

"Give her a chance, Angelo," Charlie said. "She's not even tied her laces yet."

Joey grinned and began to fix her shoes. Angelo resisted the urge to push her out the door.

"Would you just go?" he snapped when he'd decided she was taking to long.

"I'm going!" Joey snapped back.

She turned to Charlie.

"I honestly have no idea what a wonderful woman like you is doing with a jerk like him," she said.

Angelo threw a wooden spoon at her as she merrily headed out of the flat. It ricocheted off the door and hit Charlie. He immediately apologised.

* * *

Joey headed out to the Surf Club and enjoyed a beer, soaking up the atmosphere and looking around. She was the kind of person who had a lot of acquaintances but not many real friends. Her closest friend really was Paulie, Angelo's younger brother. They had been in the same year at school and both of them usually found themselves in trouble over one thing or another. That was one of the many reasons her foster family had sent her away. They didn't want her and Paulie influencing each other anymore.

"Hey," said a voice.

Joey looked up to see an attractive blonde hovering over her.

"Hey," she replied.

"It's Joey, right?" the girl said. "Angelo's sister?"

Joey nodded.

"There's a few of us hanging out by the pool table if you wanted to join us. If you're by yourself."

Joey smiled and thanked her, getting to her feet an offering a handshake.

"I'm Nicole," the blonde said before leading the way over to her friends.

Joey recognised Ruby as Charlie's sister but nobody else.

"This is Annie, Jai, Xavier and Aden," Nicole introduced. "You know Ruby, right?"

"Right," Joey said.

She said hello to everyone and was immediately invited to join their game.

* * *

"Charlie, would you cheer up?" Angelo sighed.

He'd gone to a lot of effort to make dinner for them and while it hadn't quite turned out how he wanted it to, the company was worse. Charlie was still sulking over the spoon incident and he was getting frustrated by her lack of forgiveness.

"You threw a spoon at me!" Charlie snapped.

"It didn't throw a spoon at you!" Angelo argued. "I threw it at Joey!"

"That's worse!"

"Why?"

"Because... it just is."

She sipped her fruit juice and very much wanted to go home. Night after night, things seemed to be turning into a disaster and she definitely wasn't having fun anymore. Half of her attraction to Angelo was fun. He'd been such a good friend before they got together but somehow, some of that magic had lost its shine. Suddenly everything felt so serious and stressful and they were most definitely becoming a couple. The commitment-phobe inside of her was struggling with that immensely although she was trying to keep that a secret. On the surface, everything was perfect. People thought they were a lovely couple. She'd even heard Colleen refer to them as a match made in Heaven. And she did like Angelo a lot. But it all felt rather heavy these days. She just wanted to go back to having fun. The nasty side to Angelo scared her and she was beginning to wonder if she had made a mistake by staying with him for the past few months.

"Look, I'm sorry," Angelo said. "I really didn't mean for the spoon to hit you. And I probably didn't mean it to hit Joey either. Otherwise, it probably would have. She just drives me crazy."

"Why?" Charlie asked. "She hasn't done anything wrong."

"She's just an irritant," Angelo said. "Like a mosquito or something."

"You want to swat her, do you?" Charlie asked.

He laughed and nodded. Charlie was not impressed.

"I just want her to run off to her debauched little life and leave me alone," Angelo said.

"What do you mean 'debauched'?" Charlie asked.

Angelo coloured and focussed on his food.

"Angelo, do you have a problem with Joey being gay?" Charlie wondered.

_

* * *

_

Next time... Joey comes out to her new friends and Angelo's night gets worse...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"It's not about her being gay," Angelo said reasonably. "I just don't like her. Gay or straight or whatever the hell she is. I don't like her. It's as simple as that."

"Why not?" Charlie asked for the millionth time. "What's wrong with her? She's a sweetheart as far as I can tell."

Angelo just stared at her.

"Who the hell are you seeing?" he asked incredulously. "She's a nightmare!"

"She's kind, she's funny, she's sweet. What's not to love?" Charlie asked.

Angelo shook his head, still flustered.

"She's awful, Charlie," he said. "And I do not want you to keep being friends with her. In fact, I forbid it."

Charlie laughed bitterly.

"You're not seriously trying to tell me what to do?" she asked.

"No, I'm telling you what not to do," he said. "It's different."

"You're a pig, Angelo," Charlie snapped.

She pushed her plate away and stood up, more than ready to leave. Realising this, Angelo stood too and reached for her hands.

"Charlie, don't go," he begged. "I'm sorry."

"Why does she bring out this horrible side to you?" Charlie asked, sitting back down again.

Angelo sat down too and they began eating again.

"She just bugs me," he said. "She always has. From the moment she arrived in my life, she's just messed it up. She complicates things, Charlie. She's half the reason I insisted on leaving home when I did. She's half the reason why I so rarely go home. She just... drives me nuts. I've got a good life here. I have a good job, nice friends, the perfect girlfriend... I just want Joey to get the hell out of here. She's not my problem and I'm furious with my parents for pushing her onto me."

"What is the big deal with her?" Charlie asked. "What's happened between you?"

"Nothing really," Angelo lied.

"I know you're not being honest with me, Angelo," Charlie said. "And she never ever talks about herself or her past. What's going on?"

"Nothing," Angelo said. "We just don't click and we never have."

Dissatisfied, Charlie gave up.

* * *

At the Surf Club, Joey was having a great time. The people she was hanging out with were a little young for her but they were still fun. Aden was nineteen and Nicole was a year younger. The others were all sixteen or approaching it and she found them all very entertaining.

"So, is this what you guys do for fun in this town?" Joey asked. "Hang out here and play pool?"

"Kind of," Annie said.

"Don't even get me started," Nicole said.

She was constantly complaining of boredom.

"We so need someone to come and shake this place up."

"I think we had enough of that with Freya," Ruby said sourly.

Xavier shifted uncomfortably. Joey noticed and immediately asked who Freya was.

"Xave's ex-girlfriend," Ruby said. "She brought a lot of chaos with her."

"What kind of chaos?" Joey asked.

"Stripping, drugs..." Jai said.

Joey pulled a face.

"Oh, and she kissed Nicole," Aden smirked. "Full on tongues and everything!"

Joey laughed.

"Girls kissing is a big deal in this place then?" she asked.

"Well, it's not really normal, is it?" Annie said quietly.

"I'm a lesbian," Joey said flatly.

Annie blanched.

"Awesome," Aden chuckled.

Joey shrugged. She definitely didn't agree but it amused her that people seemed so interested.

"How come you ended up here anyway?" Nicole asked.

"Long story," Joey said. "Boring too."

"Are you here for long?" Xavier wanted to know.

Joey merely shrugged. She had no idea.

* * *

It was much later that night when Joey arrived back at Angelo's apartment. Heading into the spare room she didn't dare call her own, she closed the door and began to get changed. She could hear Angelo and Charlie talking on the other side of the wall.

"Please don't have sex," she muttered to herself as she stripped off and flopped onto the bed and closed her eyes.

That was the last thing she wanted to hear. And she still had no idea why someone as amazing as Charlie was with Angelo. He was horrible and Charlie deserved better. She smiled at the thought of getting the chance to kiss Charlie. That would definitely be nice.

* * *

In the other room, Charlie and Angelo had been making out when they'd heard the door go.

"Joey must be back," Charlie said.

Angelo pulled a face.

"Great," he said sarcastically.

"Give her a break," Charlie pleaded.

He merely shrugged and kissed her. Charlie put a hand on his chest and kept him at a distance, looking at him imploringly.

"I'm serious," she said. "Please give her a chance. Whatever's been said and done, get over it. This could be a real chance to start again."

"I don't want to," Angelo told her.

"But you never know when it might be too late," Charlie said sadly. "Look at me and my Dad."

"What do you mean?"

"We had such a tumultuous relationship and now he's sick. He's losing his mind and he's fading every day. I wish I hadn't missed so much time with him," Charlie said.

"I feel for you," Angelo said without any real emotion. "But it's not the same. Joey and I are never going to have a good relationship. And I don't want one. She could die tomorrow and it wouldn't be anything more than an inconvenience."

Horrified, Charlie pushed him away. He fell on the bed with a thud.

"That's an awful thing to say!" she said. "And she can probably hear you!"

"I can," came a quiet voice from the other side of the wall.

Angelo got up and rolled his eyes, still a little winded.

"Please don't have sex loudly!" came the voice again.

Charlie laughed.

"Have no fear!" she called back.

She then promptly gathered her stuff and left.

_

* * *

_

Next time... Joey opens up a little to Charlie about her past...


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello, everyone. Sorry this update is late. I had a meeting with Social Services this morning to see how they can help make my life more liveable! And I've been pretty wiped for most of the day but I hope this is better late than never. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Eight**

It was Charlie day off but Angelo was working so she had invited Joey to go for a workout with her. The girls grabbed a bottle of water each as they headed into the gym together.

"I guess I'm lucky in a lot of respects," Charlie said reasonably. "Even though Dad is sick, at least I still have time with him. He's not going to remember me towards the end but..."

Joey offered her an encouraging smile.

"Can I make a suggestion?" she asked as they headed over to the exercise bikes together.

Charlie nodded, willing to hear anything Joey had to say.

"Say everything to him now that you want to say," Joey said, hopping onto the seat.

Charlie hopped up beside her.

"Don't run out of time."

She offered a gentle smile. Charlie returned it and nodded. They began their workout.

"Is that what happened to you?" Charlie dared to ask.

She was tentatively learning more and more about Joey. They didn't exactly do deep and meaningfuls but she was glad that her friend was starting to open up to her about some things. And she in turn was doing that same. She had always been the kind of person who held her feelings inside so to trust someone in that kind of way was new and nice.

"I guess so," Joey said, focussing hard on her exercise.

She took a deep breath and tuned into her body as she prepared to talk about her past.

"We weren't really a close family," she explained. "But I loved them in my own way and I hope they loved me. But the time was too short. We never really got to say how we felt. Or at least, we never got to say the nice stuff, you know? The last thing we did was argue."

She watched the numbers on the screen in front of her to show how fast she was going.

"I'm sure they knew you loved them," Charlie said. "That's one thing we can safely assume in families, isn't it? That we're loved?"

Joey gave her a sidelong look and smiled.

"Really?" she asked with a grin. "You think so?"

"I hope so," Charlie said earnestly.

"I don't know," Joey said, returning to her exercise.

"How did... um... how did you lose them?" Charlie dared to ask. "How did they die?"

"In a fire," Joey replied, staring at a spot on the wall ahead of her. "In our house."

"I'm sorry," Charlie said softly.

"It's not your fault," Joey said. "You didn't start it."

"Was it deliberate?" Charlie worried.

"They were never clear on the cause," Joey said vaguely.

Charlie nodded.

"So, how come you ended up with Angelo's family?" she asked.

Joey kept her eyes fixed on the wall and pedalled furiously.

"I was mates with his younger brother, Paulie," Joey explained. "Well, I still am."

She glanced at Charlie.

"The Rossettas' want to keep me away from their beloved son though," she said. "They think I'm no good for anything, let alone for him. Little do they know but he is perfectly capable of getting into trouble without me!"

She laughed. Charlie smiled at her.

"So, you get on with Paulie but not Angelo?" she asked.

"Yeah," Joey said. "Paulie's more fun than Angelo."

"It's weird," Charlie mused.

"He is weird!" Joey cracked.

Charlie snorted with laughter and lost her footing on her pedal. Pausing, she glugged some of her water and then began working out again.

"Angelo used to be a lot of fun," she said. "He was annoyingly fun when I first met him! But I guess a lot of stuff has gone down over the last six months or so."

"Like what?" Joey asked.

Charlie hesitated, not sure if Angelo would want Joey to know. She opted to tell her anyway.

"He was dating a girl called Belle but he was accused of assaulting her."

Even Joey looked surprised. Charlie quickly explained that he didn't do it and was cleared of all charges.

"But he did really well by closing a big case," Charlie continued. "And he's done pretty well for himself since. He's doing well at work."

"He has a totally hot girlfriend," Joey remarked with a cheeky wink.

Charlie laughed and lost her footing again.

"Behave!" she scolded.

"Why?" Joey teased.

They had already and easily fallen into a pattern of harmless flirtation, although not in front of Angelo. Charlie felt safe to do it. She knew Joey would never make an actual move on her but they both quite enjoyed playing games. It was fun and it was innocent. Joey made Charlie feel much more attractive than Angelo managed these days. He currently seemed only capable of talking about himself and about Joey. Charlie was feeling distinctly left out of their relationship. She was actually starting to prefer spending time with Joey than she did with her own boyfriend.

"Okay, you don't have to," Charlie smirked.

She gestured to the bench press and proposed a competition.

_

* * *

_

Next time... Joey considers moving to Summer Bay full time and manages to bag herself a job while the other residents plan a beach party...


	9. Chapter 9

_Reference to a 'homo nomo halfway house' is not mine. It's the name of a one man show by the amazing Peterson Toscano, called 'Doin' Time in the Homo Nomo Halfway House'. And it's brilliant! Oh, and reviews makes a happy writer... not that I'd ever hint or anything. And P.P.S - is anyone else having problems uploading chapters? Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Nine**

"When are you going to get off your arse and actually do something with your life?" Angelo asked.

Joey looked up from her cereal with a raised eyebrow.

"Bit of a heavy discussion for breakfast, don't you think?" she remarked.

Angelo sat down beside her with toast and a cup of coffee.

"Not when it's been ages and you're _still _living in my spare room," he replied.

"It's only been ten days," Joey said. "If they'd have sent me to that homo nomo halfway house thing, I would have been institutionalised for months!"

Her amusement irritated him.

"Do you know how close I am to paying for that place myself?" he asked.

Joey merely shrugged and finished the milk in the bottom of her bowl. He then realised that he found _everything _irritating.

"What's your problem anyway?" Angelo asked. "Can't you just pretend to Mum and Dad that you've got over the gay thing? You don't have to be so out and proud or whatever the terminology is."

"Why should I have to hide who I am?"

"Well, what are you hoping to achieve by being here?" Angelo wanted to know.

"I don't know," Joey said. "But I'm kind of enjoying being away from your family. Minus you, of course."

"You should be grateful to my family," Angelo reminded her.

"For trying to stamp out my personality?"

"That's not fair!"

Joey shrugged again and sipped her juice, clearly not fussed by the increase in volume in his voice.

"They always did their best for you. They took you in when you didn't even deserve it."

Joey glared at him.

"They were very kind. But even you're not stupid enough not to realise that they've been trying to control me for years," Joey said.

Angelo chewed his lip, unable to think of an answer.

"So, what's your plan?" he finally asked. "How long do Charlie and I have to put up with you?"

"Charlie doesn't seem to mind," Joey smirked.

He clenched his fist under the table.

"I was thinking about staying in the Bay," Joey told him.

"You're not living here!" Angelo protested.

"Don't worry," Joey replied. "I'd rather die than stay near you any longer than I have to."

"Good," he said darkly. "Although, if you did die, I wouldn't object."

Joey swallowed, trying not to feel too wounded. They had never got along but each time she realised just how hateful he felt about her, it hurt. Standing up, she headed into her room, ignoring him as he yelled about leaving her dirty bowl and glass on the table.

* * *

"What's all this?" Charlie asked curiously when she and Angelo arrived in the Diner and saw Colleen putting up a poster.

"There's a fireworks party tonight on the beach," the town gossip announced. "Alf's organising it. I think it'll be a lot of fun."

"Oh yeah," Charlie beamed. "That does sound fun."

She turned to Angelo and asked what he thought.

"Can we burn Joey on it?" he asked, joking at least for the most part.

Charlie smacked him, mostly playfully on the shoulder and told him to stop being so mean. They headed over to a table and perused the menus.

"Charlie!" Ruby greeted joyfully when she entered the Diner with her friends and spotted her sister. "Can I go to that party tonight? The one on the beach?"

"Sure," Charlie said. "We're going too."

Ruby pretended to frown and teased her for cramping her style.

"I'm sure I can stay a safe distance away from you," Charlie chuckled.

"Is Joey going?" Ruby asked.

Angelo rolled his eyes. Charlie elbowed him.

"Well, I like her," Ruby asserted. "And so does Charlie so it's really in your best interest to stop sulking about her being in town, Angelo."

Charlie looked triumphant as Ruby skipped off back to her friends.

* * *

Bored and with too much time on her hands, Joey headed out to the gym for a workout. She concentrated on her exercise and pondered what she ought to do. She didn't like it but Angelo had got to her that morning and it had made her think about what she should do. Really, she wanted to go home and hang out with Paulie again. But she knew returning would only make things worse. The Rosetta family had been kind enough to take her in but she had disappointed them for as long as she had known them. They didn't like her and they didn't want her, and yet they seemed intent on keeping her around. She supposed they were trying to fix her somehow but she didn't want to be fixed. She was quite happy with the way she muddled through life and despite Angelo's hatred of her, she was interested in sticking around town. During her short time in Summer Bay, she'd already made a few acquaintances. Ruby was nice and so was Xavier. She particularly sparked with Nicole and she thought Aden was very cool. But most of all, she liked Charlie. She thought Angelo's girlfriend was possibly the nicest and most beautiful person she had ever met. The idea of spending more time with her was definitely appealing, especially if it pissed Angelo off. That was always fun.

"Hey!" she said, leaping off her machine.

She hurried over to the poor soul who had lifted too heavy a weight and was now struggling. She helped him put it back in its cradle. He sat up a little breathlessly and thanked her, although he was obviously embarrassed.

"No problem," she said.

"I'm Geoff, by the way," he said.

Joey shook his hand.

"I feel a little dumb about not being able to lift it when you could," he admitted.

Joey shrugged and pointed out that she wouldn't have been able to lift in on her own. He'd been pushing it up as she had been pulling it. Geoff grinned.

"That makes me feel a bit better," he said.

Joey smiled back and returned to her own machine. She looked up a few minutes later when a shadow fell over her. It was the boss, Tony.

"I saw you help Geoff out," he said.

"Oh, yeah. I hope that was okay. Nobody else seemed to be around."

"It's great," Tony said. "In fact, I was wondering if you happened to be gainfully employed."

"Not yet," Joey said, although she supposed she'd need a job sometime soon if she was going to stay in Summer Bay and move out of Angelo's spare room.

"Well, I have a vacancy so if you did happen to be looking..."

"You're offering me a job?" Joey asked, surprised.

Tony nodded.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"I think I love you," Joey smirked.

_

* * *

_

Next time... everyone but Joey gets ready for the party but Charlie persuades her to go, Charlie finds herself thinking about Joey a little too much and Angelo notices the flirty banter between his girlfriend and his 'sister'...


	10. Chapter 10

_This chapter is for xtr75 – thank you so much for helping me get round the current upload problem. I hope you (all) enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Ten**

Joey was stretched out on the couch reading through the newspaper when Angelo arrived home from work.

"Feet off the couch," he said by way of greeting.

Joey didn't look up. She also didn't move her feet.

"You're on your own tonight," he told her, moving into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

"I'm always on my own," Joey said, circling a potential apartment.

Angelo came to sit in the armchair. He studied his foster sister for a few moments.

"There's a big party tonight," he said. "I'm taking Charlie. It'll be a big night so you might want to invest in some ear plugs."

Joey finally looked up at him.

"From what I've heard so far, by the time I put the plugs in, it'll all be over anyway so I'm not that fussed, thanks," she said curtly.

He stood up and quickly and stormed into his room. Joey chuckled and then returned to her paper.

* * *

"Wow, you look stunning," Ruby commented when Charlie finally left her bedroom.

She was wearing a figure hugging black dress that had one strap and showed a lot of cleavage and thigh.

"You think?" Charlie asked self consciously.

"Angelo's going to have a fit," Ruby laughed.

"That's the idea," Charlie lied.

She hadn't really thought about Angelo while she was getting ready. She'd heard on the radio that an up and coming rock band that Joey had mentioned liking were coming to the area and she'd been focussing more on asking her friend to the concert than about whether Angelo would like of her outfit. Mostly, she just wanted to look nice. It wasn't for anyone specific.

"See you at the party?" Ruby asked.

"If you can bear to be seen with me!" Charlie teased.

She hugged her sister goodbye and headed out.

* * *

Joey had put the paper down and was absently flicking through the television channels when there was a knock on the door. She considered getting up but was grateful when Angelo, clad in smart black jeans and an open blue shirt, hurried over to answer it.

"Hey," he greeted, barely looking at Charlie as he let her in.

He focussed on buttoning his shirt up and checked his hair in the hall mirror. Joey turned round in order to say hello but her words caught in her throat and her eyes widened.

"Wow!" she said.

Charlie smiled and blushed.

"You look amazing!"

Charlie came to sit beside her. Joey pulled her legs up to make room.

"Thanks," Charlie said. "It'd be nice if my _boyfriend _noticed."

Angelo spun around in surprise, still with his shirt half undone.

"What?" he asked.

Joey pulled a face.

"Put your chest away," she begged. "Seeing you half undressed is enough to give me nightmares."

Charlie shook her head. She'd been in the flat for less than thirty seconds and the reluctant siblings were already taking shots at each other. She dreaded what it would be like to be around both of them all the time.

"_You _half undressed on the other hand..." Joey teased, wiggling her eyebrows at Charlie who giggled and nudged her playfully with her elbow.

Angelo looked horrified.

"Don't you dare flirt with my girlfriend!" he said.

"Well _someone _should pay her attention," Joey said. "And you're doing a piss poor job."

Angelo stepped back and looked Charlie up and down.

"You do look hot, Charlie," he said.

She stood up and kissed his cheek.

"Better late than never, I guess," she said.

Turning back to Joey, she invited her to the party. Angelo's heart sank. He was glad when Joey turned her down.

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked. "It'll be fun. Bonfire. Fireworks. Beer."

Joey shook her head even more certainly. She did not want to be anywhere near fire if she could help it. That was something she thought she would always have a phobia of.

"Oh," Charlie said, disappointed. "I think it'll be a good night."

"Her family died in a fire," Angelo reminded her.

"Oh! Shit! Sorry. I knew that," Charlie said anxiously.

She sat bad down beside her friend and apologised again.

"It's fine," Joey said with her usual cheeky smile.

"I feel bad," Charlie admitted.

"Look, it doesn't matter, Charlie," Angelo said, agitated. "Let's just go and have fun."

"But..."

Joey touched Charlie's arm.

"Enjoy the party," she instructed.

"I'll miss you," Charlie said with a grin.

Angelo gritted his teeth, hating the way the two women had got so close since Joey had arrived in the Bay. Joey giggled and was surprised to find herself actually pondering the idea of attending the party.

"Would I have to be near the bonfire?" she asked curiously.

"No," Charlie said, shaking her head. "The party's on the beach so you can be as close or as far away from it as you like. Why? Are you tempted?"

"Let's just go," Angelo said quickly.

"Well, the allure of your delightful company is very tempting," Joey said to Charlie as if Angelo hadn't spoken. "But I am a bit nervous of the fire."

"What if I promise to protect you?" Charlie suggested.

"Do I get my own personal bodyguard?" Joey asked.

"No!" Angelo snapped. "Charlie and I are going on a date. Three's a crowd."

"Oh, don't be silly," Charlie said dismissively. "The whole town's coming."

She stood and took Joey's hand, hauling her to her feet and declaring that there would be no arguments.

"I doubt that!" Angelo remarked.

_

* * *

_

Next time... Joey continues to bond with her other friends, Charlie dismisses Angelo's seduction attempts and Charlie and Joey get closer...


	11. Chapter 11

_For jensy25 and shyrie – you both twisted my arm. I hope you enjoy the extra update. Thank you all for reviewing. It means so much to me, especially at the moment when life isn't proving so easy. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Eleven**

The party was well underway by the time Charlie, Joey and Angelo arrived. Most of the locals had turned out and were intent on letting their hair down and having a good time.

"Do we have to be a group of three all night?" Angelo immediately complained.

He had been looking forward to keeping Charlie to himself at least for a little while.

"Angelo, don't start," Charlie begged.

Joey rolled her eyes. Spotting Aden and Nicole up ahead, she bid Charlie and Angelo farewell.

"Hey!" Charlie protested. "I thought I was going to be your bodyguard?"

"Angelo would throw me in the fire if I really let you," Joey said. "It's cool. I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

Charlie nodded, trying not to feel disappointed. But Angelo noticed her expression as she watched her friend walk away.

"I'm not that bad, am I?" he asked.

Charlie leant in and kissed him.

"Only if you really did stick her on the fire," she laughed.

Arm in arm, they headed off together, finding Martha and Jack chatting nearby with Tony and Rachel.

* * *

Joey picked her way through the crowd and approached Aden, Nicole, Ruby, Xavier, Geoff, Annie and Jai sitting together in a circle.

"Mind if I gatecrash?" she asked.

"Of course not!" Nicole said cheerfully, shuffling aside in order to make room.

"Thanks," Joey said.

Aden nudged playfully into her.

"Aren't you a little bit old to be hanging with the kids?" he teased.

"Aren't you?" Joey retorted.

"I'm only older than Nic by a year," Aden protested. "You're ancient!"

"I'm twenty five!" Joey said.

"Ancient," Ruby giggled. "Nearly as old as my big sister. Where is she by the way? You haven't left her with only Angelo for company, have you?"

"Are you criticising my beloved big brother?" Joey asked, rolling her eyes.

"I wouldn't dare!" Ruby replied.

"It's hard not to when he makes it so damn easy," Joey remarked.

"Jo, can I ask you something?" Nicole asked seriously.

Joey offered her full attention and nodded but she was immediately unsure. She was not a fan of personal questions.

"Is the stuff between you and Angelo real or is it just banter?"

"On my part, it's just banter," Joey said. "Mostly. I don't really have much against the guy. I wouldn't exactly choose to hang out with him but he's alright I guess."

She shrugged.

"What about him?" Jai asked curiously. "Ruby said she's heard him be awful to you."

Ruby looked a little nervous in case Joey thought she had been gossiping.

"He doesn't like me," Joey confirmed.

"Why not?" Nicole asked. "You're awesome."

Joey blushed, feeling a little self conscious.

"I knew you liked me!" she teased.

"Desperately in love!" Nicole replied.

* * *

Charlie was having a nice time. She was still a little disappointed that Joey had chosen to hang out with her sister instead of her but she was glad at least that she'd come out and seemed to be having fun. Angelo crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned around in his arms and kissed him.

"What do you think about us sneaking off back to my place?" he suggested. "And with Joey busy with her mates, we can be as long and as loud as we like."

Charlie put her arms around his neck.

"It's tempting," she said. "But can we wait a bit?"

Angelo's heart sank.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm just... having a good time."

"A better time that you and I would have a nice, big bed?" Angelo coaxed.

"Let's just wait half an hour or so?" Charlie said. "It's not often that there's a big community event like this. Can we enjoy it?"

Angelo sighed and let go of her, heading off to get another beer.

* * *

A little later, Joey had left the group in order to stretch her legs. She tentatively approached the bonfire, which was being safely manned by her new boss. She swallowed, gazing into the flames. Spotting Charlie standing alone out of the corner of her eye, Joey smiled and headed on over.

"Having a good time?" Charlie asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, it's been good fun," Joey replied. "You?"

"Yeah, it's good," Charlie replied. "Although I'm suffering abandonment issues."

"Where is the life and soul of the party anyway?"

"He's having an in depth conversation about boats with Jack," Charlie said. "I got bored."

"How could you get bored talking about boats?" Joey asked incredulously.

Charlie laughed.

"And anyway," the police officer added. "I wasn't talking about him."

Joey looked confused.

"I invited you to the party and there you go, running off with my little sister, leaving me all alone..." Charlie said melodramatically.

"With your boyfriend!" Joey pointed out.

"Still..." Charlie pouted.

Spontaneously, Joey hugged her. She drew away quickly and the contact surprised them both. Charlie had long since figured out that Joey did not do touching unless it was by accident. Charlie hadn't quite had the courage to ask but she was definitely curious as to how Joey even managed to have romantic relationships enough to upset her foster parents with this rule in place. But she hoped to ask about it one day.

"Want some company for a bit?"

"Of course," Charlie said.

They sat down on the sand together.

"Oh, hey, I got a job today," Joey said a little bashfully.

Charlie smiled.

"Yeah," she said. "Tony mentioned it. Well done."

"Thanks."

"He said you rescued Geoff on the weight bench," Charlie giggled.

Joey nodded.

"He got a little over excited," she said with a grin.

"When do you start?"

"Tomorrow," Joey said. "And I've been looking at rentals and stuff in the paper so hopefully I'll get to move out from Angelo's pretty soon."

Charlie turned to study her friend's profile, secretly admiring how beautiful she was.

"I'm glad you're sticking around, Joey," Charlie said. "I really like hanging out with you."

Joey smiled.

"I like hanging out with you too," she admitted. "And if I can be so bold, I'd be proud to call you my friend."

Charlie returned her smile. Joey rested her head on Charlie's shoulder for the briefest moment. Angelo stood close by, watching everything.

_

* * *

_

Next time... Charlie wonders if she is in the right relationship and Angelo goes too far...


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry this chapter is late. I am having a bad week. But I hope you enjoy it. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twelve**

"Can't we just ditch her?" Angelo asked.

He'd approached his girlfriend and sister and wedged himself between them as they sat together on the sand. Then Joey had got up to get them all more beers.

"She'll be back in a minute," Charlie said. "And she's gone to buy us drinks. It would be rude to go now."

"It's rude to keep me waiting," Angelo said, leaning into her and still adamant that they should go home and have a party of their own.

"Angelo..."

"Why are you so obsessed with her?" Angelo demanded.

Charlie felt instantly exhausted. She did not want to keep having this argument with him.

"What are you talking about now?" she asked, although she already knew the answer.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Angelo snapped. "You seem to want to spend more time with Joey than you do with me. Have you got some kind of girl crush on her or something?"

Charlie looked horrified and told him not to be ridiculous.

"Well, if you ask me, she's got a crush on you," Angelo said, hoping to make Charlie feel uncomfortable enough to draw away from her friend.

"No, she doesn't!"

"I've seen the lust in her eyes when she looks at you," Angelo said. "And she _never _lets people touch her. Ever. She barely manages the odd handshake. But I've caught her hugging you and being ridiculously affectionate. The signs are all there."

"Signs of what exactly?" Charlie asked, feeling defensive.

"She wants you, Charlie!" Angelo said. "And if you don't like her back then maybe you should stop letting her hang around so much."

"Joey and I are friends," Charlie stated adamantly. "And we're staying that way."

"It's her or me, Charlie," Angelo said, feeling certain that when it came to it, he was the one she cared more about. "I'm sick of her hanging around us. I only want you to be with me."

"You're not seriously giving me an ultimatum?" Charlie asked incredulously.

Angelo merely shrugged.

* * *

From a short distance away, Joey hesitated as she watched Charlie and Angelo arguing. As usual, she was sure that Charlie was far too good for him. She wondered what they were even doing together. But currently, they were arguing and she didn't want to interrupt. Catching sight of Tony and Rachel, she headed over to her new boss in order to give the unhappy couple some time.

* * *

"Don't you get tired of this?" Charlie asked.

She gazed off into the darkness over the sea, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Of Joey?" Angelo asked.

"No!" Charlie sighed. "Of fighting."

"What do you mean?"

Charlie turned sharply to look at him.

"Angelo, everything has got so heavy between us lately," she said.

"Yeah, because Joey's here! If only she'd push off out of our lives again, we'd be okay."

Charlie shook her head.

"This has been happening for a while," she said. "And Joey being here has just pushed it into the light."

Angelo swallowed uncertainly.

"When we got together, it was just a nice thing, you know? We were friends. We had a good laugh together. We got drunk, we slept together and then it turned into a happy, casual relationship. But... I feel like it's different now."

"Of course it's different," Angelo said. "It's been three months. It's not casual anymore. We're committed to each other, aren't we?"

Charlie hesitated. Angelo became increasingly concerned.

"I just... I'm not sure I'm ready."

"What are you talking about?" Angelo asked.

"I'm not ready to be in this long-term, heavy relationship," Charlie explained. "I'm not ready to be the mediator between you and your sister."

"She's not my sister!"

"Oh, whatever!" Charlie snapped. "I just... I'm not sure this is working."

"Look, if we just stop spending time with Joey then everything can go back to the way it was," Angelo said. "I've told you. She's poison. She ruins everything. If you just... We can be happy."

"I'm not sure we can," Charlie admitted.

"Charlie..."

"I'm sorry."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"No, I just want things to go back to being... casual."

Angelo laughed bitterly.

"Like Roman wanted them to when you were with him?" he challenged.

"No," Charlie said, although even she didn't know what she was she was saying anymore. "It's just that everything feels so intense right now. And you're... you're different."

"Different how?" Angelo asked.

"You're so moody," Charlie ventured. "So critical. Joey brings out this side to you that I don't recognise..."

"That's her fault! Not mine!"

"That I don't recognise and I don't like," Charlie finished.

They stared at each other for several long moments before Angelo stormed away.

* * *

Joey saw Angelo leave Charlie in a somewhat angry fashion. She wished Tony and Rachel goodbye, saying that she was looking forward to starting work in the morning. She was about to head back over to Charlie, who looked bereft and was turned away from her, when Angelo appeared from nowhere and grabbed her roughly by the arm. She yelped and dropped her beers, hoping that someone would notice. They didn't. Charlie was still gazing at nothing and everyone else was too busy having a good time.

"Angelo!" Joey protested. "What are you doing?"

Her arm hurt and she didn't like the direction he was dragging her in. The bonfire was getting closer and the crowd was getting further away.

"I want you to back your little dyke bags and get the fuck out of my life," Angelo said.

They'd moved round to the back of the fire. Nobody could see them and Angelo was still holding on tightly to her arm.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded, trying to break free.

She was turned away from the flames and she could feel the heat on her back. She tried not to panic.

"As usual, everything you touch turns to shit," Angelo said. "You're driving a wedge between me and Charlie and I'm sick of it."

"I'm not doing anything!"

"Just your presence is pissing me off!" Angelo exploded, squeezing her arm even tighter. "When are you going to realise that nobody wants you! Nobody needs you!"

"Charlie wants me," Joey said, trying to keep up her bravado.

Inside, she was screaming for help.

"She wouldn't though, would she?" Angelo said. "If she knew the truth about you?"

Joey swallowed uncertainly.

"Maybe I should tell her," Angelo suggested. "Maybe I should tell her what you're really like and that she's being sucked in by your lies and your deceit."

"I haven't lied to her," Joey insisted.

"I should just let you burn like your family did," Angelo said.

He shoved her backwards, towards the flames. She screamed.

* * *

_Next time... Charlie breaks up with Angelo for good and apologises to Joey..._


	13. Chapter 13

_This chapter is for tancredi75. I couldn't reply to the lovely message you sent me because your PM settings are turned off but you said you were enjoying this story so I thought I would dedicate a chapter of it to you instead. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Thirteen**

Hearing a scream, Charlie charged in its direction. With Angelo having left her, she'd gone off to look for Joey and the beer she was supposed to have bought. She charged round to the back of the bonfire and was horrified by the sight before her.

"Angelo!" she shouted.

Startled, her boyfriend nearly let go of Joey as he held her over the fire. Charlie dashed forward, just about catching her before she fell. Joey held onto her for a moment and then pushed away, hurrying back across the beach. Charlie turned back to Angelo.

"How could you do that to her?" she demanded.

"I was just trying to teach her a lesson," he said uncertainly.

Even he knew he had gone too far.

"Well maybe this will teach _you _something," she replied. "It's over. I never even want to speak to you again."

"Charlie..." he said.

She moved to follow Joey. Angelo grabbed her arm, begging her to stop. She pulled roughly away from him.

"Don't touch me," she warned.

"We can work through this," he said.

"I could never ever be with a man capable of hurting someone in that way."

She stormed off, searching for Joey through the crowd.

* * *

"Hey, Jo," Ruby greeted when she spotted her friend walking out of the party.

Joey kept walking without so much as looking at her. She was fighting rare tears and shaking all over. She hated herself for being so weak and she hated Angelo for being so cruel. Ruby watched her go, feeling confused.

"Charlie?" she said when she spotted her sister following Joey.

"I can't stop," Charlie said.

"What's wrong with Joey?" Ruby asked.

"It's complicated," Charlie said. "But please stay away from Angelo, okay? I'll see you at home. Make sure someone walks you back."

Ruby nodded and watched her leave, breaking into a sprint to catch up with her friend.

* * *

By the time Charlie managed to catch up with Joey, the younger woman had reached the Surf Club. She was facing the building, leaning against it and trying to regulate her breathing. It wasn't difficult to work out that she was crying.

"Joey?" Charlie said softly.

Her friend ignored her. Charlie reached out to touch her shoulder but Joey pulled roughly away, backing off as if it had been Charlie who had harmed her.

"Joey, it's just me," Charlie said. "Angelo's nowhere near us. You can trust me."

"I don't trust anyone," Joey reminded her.

"Please trust me," Charlie begged. "I'd never hurt you, Joey. You're my friend. I care about you."

Joey eyed her with some suspicion.

"I don't understand why he did that to me," she said.

"Let me take you home, okay?"

"Home?" Joey almost laughed. "Where's that?"

"We'll go back to mine," Charlie said. "I won't let him go near you. I promise."

Hesitantly, Joey nodded and they began to walk along together.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Charlie let herself and Joey into her empty house. Leah and Ruby were still at the party and VJ had gone to spend the weekend with his grandparents.

"Would you like a drink?" Charlie offered, thinking of tea.

One look at how pale Joey still was made her decide they were in need of something stronger. She rummaged around for a bottle of Jim Beam that she saved for the most stressful of situation. Joey grinned and sank into a kitchen chair as Charlie set the bottle and two glasses down in front of them.

"Do I look that bad?" Joey asked.

Charlie just smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes!"

They finished one drink quickly and Charlie poured another which they decided to take their time with.

"What happened?" Charlie wanted to know.

Joey shrugged.

"He just grabbed me," she said, keeping her brave face firmly on. "He kept banging on about how I should leave town and I ruin everything and..."

She caught Charlie's guilty expression.

"What?" she asked.

"I think it was probably my fault," the police officer said. "I'm really sorry."

"How could it be your fault?" Joey asked. "He's the one who grabbed me like that."

"I sort of broke up with him," Charlie admitted.

"You did?"

"I mean, not exactly," Charlie said awkwardly. "Although I have now."

Joey tried not to look relieved. She definitely didn't like Angelo and Charlie together and privately admitted to feeling a little possessive of her new friend.

"But I did express unhappiness with our relationship," Charlie continued. "I upset him."

"Have you been unhappy?" Joey asked.

Charlie nodded and sipped her drink. She apologised again. Joey reached out and touched her hand. Charlie gazed up at her.

"There's nothing wrong with you telling him you're unhappy if that's the truth," she said. "How Angelo reacts to it isn't your fault."

Charlie smiled, appreciating the comfort she offered. Joey smiled a little nervously and withdrew her hand, using it to lift her glass instead.

"Would it be okay if I crashed here tonight?" Joey asked.

"Of course," Charlie said.

"Thanks. I really don't want to go back to Angelo's ever again."

"Well, you can stay here as long as you like," Charlie said.

"Won't Leah mind me making a nuisance of myself on her couch?"

"How badly do you sleep?" Charlie teased.

Joey blushed, deciding not to admit that sometimes, she really didn't sleep well at all.

"Honestly, Joey, I'm sure it'll be fine if you stay here as long as you need to. And you can take my room instead of the couch."

Joey smirked and raised her eyebrows suggestively. Charlie snorted with laughter.

"You should be so lucky!" she remarked.

* * *

_Next time... Charlie and Joey get a lot closer..._


	14. Chapter 14

_Okay, you guys twisted my arm. I hope you enjoy. And I hope you review! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Fourteen**

Charlie was surprised to find herself rather tipsy as she fumbled around trying to find new bedding for Joey in order to give her a comfortable night.

"I think it was the last Beam that did it," Joey said, feeling a little dizzy herself.

Charlie nodded and began to lean over the bed in order to pull the pillows off. Joey admired her figure for a moment and then told her not to bother. Charlie stood up, looking confused.

"I can live without fresh sheets," Joey decided. "Unless you and Angelo have been at it on here recently."

Charlie laughed and said no. Satisfied, Joey hopped onto the bed and lay down. Charlie looked down at her, smiling affectionately for a moment and then said she'd go to Ruby's room.

"You could hang out for a bit," Joey suggested, moving over so that Charlie could lie down too.

The police officer tentatively sat on the bed. She was still angry with Angelo for what he'd done but part of her felt guilty too. He had, at least in part, been on the money. It was not lost on Charlie that Joey was stunning. And she had been admiring her a lot lately. She also found her personality strangely addictive.

"Thanks for letting me stay," Joey said earnestly. "I really appreciate it. I don't think I could go back there. I never want to see him again."

"Well, you don't have to," Charlie said. "I mean, I know living in the same town will be hard but you can stay away from him. And if he does go near you, all you have to do is call me and I promise I will be right there."

Joey smiled.

"Thanks," she said. "I feel very lucky to have you in my life, Charlie. And I don't say things like that very often."

Charlie blushed a little and found herself gazing into Joey's eyes.

"Well, then I'm flattered," she said.

"You should be!" Joey smirked, leaning in a little closer. "Aside from Paulie, you're the only person I've ever considered a true friend."

Charlie blushed more.

"And do you know how many people I've hugged since I was a kid?"

Charlie shook her head.

"One. You."

"I'm honoured," Charlie grinned.

"Hell, yeah!" Joey replied.

Chuckling, Charlie reached out absently for Joey's hand. Once she'd realised what she was doing, she moved to draw back but paused when she realised that Joey had accepted her. They lay side by side, facing each other, holding hands for a short while. Joey gazed into Charlie's eyes as they played softly with each other's fingers. She felt comfortable and uncomfortable all at the same time and nothing quite made sense in her head. Her attraction to Charlie was becoming stronger and she found it strange that she didn't seem to object to physical contact with her.

"This is weird," she admitted.

Charlie began to apologise and withdraw but Joey held her in place.

"I didn't say it was bad," the younger woman said.

Charlie smiled and retained contact.

"Joey?" she said, deciding that now was as good a time as any.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering..."

"Of course I'll sleep with you," Joey smirked.

Charlie snorted with laughter.

"You think I'm hot for you?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"Why wouldn't you be?" Joey asked with mock seriousness. "I'm amazing!"

"And so modest," Charlie pointed out.

They kept hold of each other as Charlie made it clear that she knew Joey's bravado was all an act.

"Isn't it for everybody?" Joey wondered more seriously.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked.

"Everyone pretends," Joey replied. "Nobody tells the truth about themselves. Everything is fake."

She dropped Charlie's hand and rolled onto her back, looking up at the ceiling. Curiously, Charlie leaned over her.

"Do you really believe that?"

Joey shrugged.

"Don't you?" she asked.

"I don't think people are liars," Charlie ventured. "I mean, some people lie but I don't think it's the natural way of life. Do you? Really?"

"Mostly," Joey admitted.

"I've always told you the truth about myself," Charlie said a little defensively. "Have you lied to me?"

Joey turned to face her.

"Maybe lying isn't the right word," she ventured. "But I think people put up a front and fake their confidence."

She gazed into Charlie's eyes.

"But for the record, I'm more real with you than I've ever been with anyone in my life," she added. "I know you see through the bravado and I know I let you."

Charlie smiled.

"How come?" she asked.

"Because I care about you," Joey admitted. "Plus you're easily the hottest woman I've ever met."

Charlie laughed as the naughty glint returned to Joey's eyes.

"That's what I was about to ask actually," she said. "Before you distracted me."

"You wanted to know how hot I think you are?" Joey teased. "Why? Do you want me?"

Charlie chuckled and then awkwardly began to ask how, when Joey didn't like physical contact, did she manage to have a sex life obviously active enough to freak her family out?

"Would you like a demonstration?" Joey asked.

"Joey!" Charlie laughed. "Would you be serious?"

"Who says I'm not?"

"I'm straight and you know it," Charlie said, perhaps protesting a little too much.

"Says the girl in bed with a lesbian," Joey remarked.

"I'm not _in _bed with you. I'm... _on _bed with you," Charlie corrected.

Joey merely smirked.

"So... how?"

"Just... I don't know. I just do. It's different."

"Different how?"

"Sex and intimacy to me are different things," Joey just about managed to explain. "I sleep with someone and it's great. I love being with them and it's very hot and delicious. But it's not the same as... I don't know... spooning them all night or something. I'm not into the cuddling side of things."

She pulled a face.

"You just roll over and go to sleep afterwards don't you?" Charlie realised.

Joey nodded.

"Do you let people stay the night at least?"

"If they want to," Joey replied. "I'm not fussed. Just as long as they don't expect me to snuggle up and tell them they're the best I've ever had."

"You're such a guy!" Charlie teased.

Joey pretended to look offended but she supposed she had a point.

"Have you ever been in love?" Charlie asked.

"Have you?"

"I wasn't the subject of the conversation," Charlie dodged.

Joey had no qualms in calling her on it.

"No, I haven't been in love before," Charlie admitted.

"Nor have I," Joey agreed.

They gazed at each other for several long moments before Charlie realised just how sleepy she was. She decided to go up to Ruby's room and wished Joey goodnight.

"Why don't you just stay?" Joey offered.

Charlie looked sceptical.

"I feel bad about kicking you out of your room," Joey explained. "We can share. I can very confidently promise not to get snugly."

Charlie laughed and flopped back onto the bed.

"Goodnight, Joey," she said softly, clicking off the light.

"Goodnight, Charlie," Joey replied.

* * *

_Next time... Charlie makes it clear that she and Angelo are over for good, Joey starts her new job and Charlie and Joey get EVEN closer...!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Charlie woke up with less of a hangover than she had expected and for that she was grateful. She was momentarily startled by the fact that Joey was in bed beside her but with them both being in their clothes from the day before, she wasn't terribly concerned.

"Joey?" she said softly to the sleeping woman, aware that she had to be at her new job soon.

Joey didn't stir so Charlie tried again.

"Joey?" she called.

She reached out and gently touched her shoulder. Joey leapt up in fright like she had been shot.

"Hey!" Charlie said. "It's just me."

Joey blushed and tried to regulate her breathing.

"Sorry," she said, feeling embarrassed. "I just wasn't expecting..."

"I should have thought," Charlie said. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Joey replied. "Listen, could you do me a huge favour?"

* * *

Half an hour later, Charlie knocked tentatively on Angelo's door. After a few moments, her ex-boyfriend opened up. He looked hungover and tired, standing in just his underwear.

"I wondered when you'd come crawling back," he said bitterly.

"I'm just here to collect some of Joey's stuff," Charlie replied, all business.

Angelo refused to move. He clenched his jaw, folded his arms and blocked her way.

"Can I get through, please?" Charlie asked.

"No," he replied.

"She needs her uniform," Charlie protested. "She's starting her new job with Tony today."

"Do I look like I care?"

"Look, you should be apologising for what happened yesterday, not making life harder for her!" Charlie snapped.

Angelo swallowed a little uncertainly. He didn't like Joey. He never had – not for a long while anyway. But he did feel a little guilty about the night before. Things had definitely got out of hand.

"Get her stuff and then get out," he said, finally moving aside.

Charlie walked on through the apartment towards Joey's bedroom. Angelo followed her.

"Unless you want to talk?" he asked hopefully.

Charlie looked at him in confusion and then began to rummage around for the things Joey had asked her to get.

"I'm sorry I lost control, okay?" Angelo said. "But you know that's not me. I can't help the side of me that she brings out."

Charlie put Joey's uniform and underwear into a bag and then consulted the list. She turned angrily to face him.

"You held her over a fire, Angelo," she said. "That's an evil thing to do to anyone but to _her_? With her history?"

"What do you know exactly about her history?" Angelo asked curiously.

"Her family died in a fire," Charlie replied, heading on into the bathroom to retrieve Joey's cosmetics.

"And the rest," Angelo remarked, following her.

She chose to ignore him and made her way back towards the front door. He continued to follow her.

"Charlie?" he said.

She turned back round to face him.

"Is this really it? It's over? Just like that?"

Charlie sighed unhappily. This definitely wasn't how she was expecting her romance with Angelo to end.

"I'm sorry," she said. "But I just can't be with someone capable of being so cruel."

* * *

Joey had very much enjoyed her first day at work. It had been a lot of fun and she had been very eager to learn. She got along well with Tony and thought she could really be happy here. During her lunch break, Charlie had taken her to the Diner and they'd phoned around to look at some rental properties. Charlie had offered to lend Joey the money for a deposit and the first month's rent and then she could pay her back out of her first wage. In the meantime, Leah had agreed to let her stay at the house.

* * *

Word had quickly got round about what Angelo had done. Joey had refused to press charges but people were giving Angelo a hard time. He was angry about it, considering how much longer everyone had known him compared to his foster sister. But even he could see that he had behaved badly. He just hoped that he could get back into people's good books again – especially Charlie's.

* * *

After her shift, Charlie headed over to the gym to pick Joey up. She couldn't quite help but check her out of her a moment. Silently wondering what on earth she was doing, she shook her head and made her presence known. Joey turned and smiled, happy to see her.

"Are you ready?"

"Yep," Joey said. "Let's go and house hunt!"

She said goodbye to Tony and they headed out together.

"I think this is the place," Joey decided.

The estate agent was on the phone outside. Charlie and Joey were stood in the middle of a small bedsit.

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked uncertainly. "It's not very big."

"It's all I need," Joey said.

The living room doubled up as a bedroom and the kitchen linked in. The whole place was open plan aside from the bathroom.

"Don't you want more space?" Charlie wondered.

Joey shook her head. She wanted somewhere cheap and cheerful and she wanted to borrow as little cash from Charlie and for as little time as possible.

"Joey, if it's about the money..."

"I really like this place," Joey insisted. "It's homely."

Unconvinced, Charlie agreed. The estate agent came in and they began to make things official.

* * *

That night, Charlie and Joey were having dinner together at home.

"So, is it really all over between you and Angelo?" Joey asked.

Charlie nodded and sighed.

"Listen, Charlie..." Joey ventured. "I really appreciate how lovely you've been. I don't think I've ever met anyone as amazing as you before. But... well, if you do want to be with him, please don't think you have to choose between us or anything. I won't be upset if you go back to him. I'll understand. I mean, you've known him and dated him for a while now and you've only known me for five minutes."

"I don't want to be with him," Charlie said firmly. "I can't bear what he did to you and I can't bear the kind of person that makes him. But to be honest, it hasn't been working for a while. You just... accelerated the inevitable."

They smiled at each other.

"Well, I'm glad it's not another thing I need to feel guilty about then," Joey said.

"What else do you feel guilty about?" Charlie wondered.

Joey stood up and took their plates to the sink, explaining that there weren't enough hours in the day to reel of the list of mistakes she'd made in her life.

"Well, I think you're incredible anyway," Charlie said honestly.

Joey blushed and resisted making a cheeky comment. Turning back to the table, she reached to collect their finished glasses to take them back to the sink.

"No smart remark?" Charlie asked, standing up.

They stood face to face, unnervingly close. Joey gazed into Charlie's eyes.

"For once, not," she said.

"How come?"

"Because I think you're incredible too," Joey said. "And I will never stop feeling grateful that I've met someone so special."

Charlie blushed. Her heart raced a little. Without thinking, she leant in, brushing her lips against Joey's. Surprised, Joey dropped and smashed the glasses. As their kiss continued, neither of them noticed anything but each other.

* * *

_Next time... Angelo struggles to let go and Charlie and Joey try to figure out their feelings for each other..._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Charlie nudged Joey back against the kitchen counter. She moaned into their kiss and tingled as she felt Joey's hands run over her body. Breathless and embarrassed, she reluctantly pulled away. Apologising, she gazed into Joey's eyes.

"No need to apologise," Joey grinned. "I thoroughly enjoyed myself!"

Charlie managed a laugh. She shook her head and ran her hands through her hair, wondering where to go from here.

"I don't know what came over me," she said, watching Joey turn away to look for a dustpan and brush in order to clean up the smashed glasses. "I'm straight."

"Yeah," Joey remarked, crouching down to sweep. "You sure kiss like a straight girl."

Charlie blanched.

"Was it bad?" she asked worriedly.

Joey peered behind her, obviously amused.

"Do you care?" she asked.

"Well, no. Because... because I'm straight but..."

Joey finished clearing up and carefully put the smashed glass, padded with carrier bags, into the bin. She turned back to Charlie, stepping in close. Charlie felt her heart begin to race again.

"You kiss like you mean it," Joey told her.

Then she headed into Charlie's bedroom. Bewildered, Charlie hesitated for a moment before following her. She hovered in the doorway and watched Joey sit on the edge of the bed and put her shoes on.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked uncertainly.

"I thought we were going for a drink at the Surf Club," Joey said.

"Um..."

Joey stood up. She approached Charlie and held her hands, looking into her eyes.

"You don't need to freak out about this, Charlie," she said gently. "In fact, I'm begging you not to. You're pretty much the most important person in my whole world and I don't want to lose you just because of a kiss – even if it was pretty hot!"

Charlie laughed. Joey cupped her cheek affectionately.

"So, are we okay?" she asked.

Charlie nodded. They headed out of the house together.

* * *

Despite her shyness over what had happened earlier in the evening, Charlie was having a lovely time with Joey. She wasn't entirely sure what the kiss meant and she didn't particularly want to analyse it. If Joey was able to brush it under the carpet then Charlie was determined to try too.

"So, there he was, stripped down to nothing in the water and exposing himself to everyone on the whole beach!" Charlie giggled.

Joey laughed as Charlie regaled her with an amusing story from a day at work.

"Did he have something nice to show off?" she asked.

Charlie shuddered and pulled a face.

"Angelo had to strip down to his undies and drag him out."

Joey chewed her lip. Charlie apologised.

"I guess he's been a bigger part of my life than I thought," she admitted. "We've done a lot together and... Sorry."

"Charlie, I don't like the guy but you _can _talk about him," Joey said with a smile.

Her friend smiled back.

"So, how come you always let me do the talking?" Charlie wondered.

"You're more interesting than I am," Joey replied without hesitation.

"Hardly! Come on, I'd love to know more about you," Charlie ventured. "You don't share much."

"I've shared more with you than anyone else. Ever."

"Really?"

Joey nodded and finished her drink. She looked up when she felt someone watching them. It was Angelo. He sat down without an invitation.

"Leave me alone," Joey snapped.

"Don't flatter yourself," he snapped back. "I'm here to talk to Charlie, not you. Can you leave us to it?"

Joey sat back in her chair and folded her arms stubbornly.

"I don't really want to talk to you either," Charlie told Angelo curtly.

"You really want to throw everything away for _that_?" he asked.

"I don't want to be with you anymore," Charlie replied.

"You know she's going to hit on you, don't you?" Angelo said. "She's going to get her dirty, dyke hands on you. Do you really want that, Charlie? Do you want people thinking that you're gay or something?"

"I don't care what people think of me," Charlie replied. "Even if Joey weren't around, I wouldn't want to be with you. I told you last night that things weren't working out and you just made them a hundred times worse. And for the record, Joey knows I'm straight and she wouldn't hit on me."

Angelo glared and then turned to Joey.

"You've got until tomorrow to move your stuff out or it'll burn, just like you should have."

He upped and left.

* * *

When they arrived home, Charlie and Joey headed into Charlie's bedroom. Despite Angelo's intrusion, they'd enjoyed their evening. Feeling a little tipsy, Joey flopped down onto the bed. Charlie lay beside her, giggling.

"Do you need help moving?" Charlie asked.

Joey did a little jig on the mattress and informed her that no, she was perfectly mobile.

"No!" Charlie laughed, rolling onto her side. "I mean tomorrow – to get your stuff from Angelo's to your new place."

"Oh!" Joey grinned. "If it's on offer, yes please."

"No problem," Charlie said. "I'll pick you up from work at five."

"Thanks, Charlie," Joey replied. "You really are something, you know that?"

"Nothing special," Charlie said.

"Something very special," Joey firmly corrected.

Charlie blushed. She felt the now familiar rush of feelings course through her body. Memories of their earlier kiss lingered and Charlie knew she wanted to do it again. She _needed _to do it again.

"Joey, how do you feel about me?" she blurted out.

"How do you want me to feel about you?" Joey asked.

"That's not an answer!"

"How do you feel about me?" Joey wanted to know.

"I don't know," Charlie admitted. "But I... I did like kissing you."

She looked down, blushing. Joey reached out to tilt her chin back up. Leaning in, they kissed again.

* * *

_Next time... Joey moves house, Charlie and Joey take their relationship further and Joey surprises both of them..._


	17. Chapter 17

_This chapter is for jensy25, chazny and jsco81 to say thank you for reviewing so promptly – not to mention nicely! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Seventeen**

The following evening, Charlie braced herself to collect Joey from work. Their kiss had gone no further and Charlie had gone back to crash in Ruby's room for the night. They'd had breakfast together and gone to their individual work places in the morning and Charlie was still as confused as ever. Having to put up with working on shift alongside Angelo really hadn't helped. Charlie felt utterly torn over what to do. On the one hand, she really liked Joey. She adored her personality and enjoyed spending time with her. She was also attracted to her. And she thought she was the best kisser she'd ever known. But Charlie was terrified of what that meant. Did her attraction to Joey make her gay? And if she was, how did she feel about it? And what could she do about it? Summer Bay was a small town and she was afraid of all the gossip. She was scared of what being in a relationship with Joey would mean for her job, her friends and her family. And what about Angelo? Joey being his foster sister – not to mention someone he hated – was an added complication that Charlie just didn't need.

"Cheer up," Joey said cheerfully, approaching the car. "It might never happen."

Charlie laughed. Joey bounded into the car, more than ready to branch out on her own and move house.

* * *

It was much later in the evening and Charlie and Joey were both exhausted. Angelo had fortunately been out when they'd gone to collect Joey's stuff. And now they had brought everything to the small space that Joey was proud to call home. It had come with a few kitchen appliances and a sofa-bed so Joey was eager to stay the first night there tonight. She was grateful for Charlie's help and had told her so several times.

"I think we're all done," Charlie said, looking around.

They had unpacked Joey's minimal bags and put most things in place.

"I think so too," Joey said, also looking around.

She turned back and smiled at Charlie, thanking her again. They held each other's attention in an awkward silence for a moment.

"I guess I'd better go," Charlie finally said.

"You don't want to christen my new home?" Joey asked with a teasing smile.

Charlie looked startled.

"I meant with a drink," Joey giggled.

She presented Charlie with a bottle of wine she'd stashed in the fridge. Charlie blushed and sat on the sofa-bed, happy to share a drink with her friend.

"I didn't get as far as glasses, I'm afraid so we'll have to do some bottle swigging," Joey apologised, opening it up and coming to sit beside Charlie.

"That's fine by me," Charlie said.

Joey offered her the first sip. Charlie took it and handed the bottle back. Their hands touched. A spark of electricity flashed between them.

"Are we ever going to talk about the elephant in the room?" Joey asked seriously.

"I didn't see you unpack an elephant," Charlie remarked, taking the bottle back and drinking.

Joey laughed. She stole the bottle again, drank and stroked Charlie's hair. Charlie closed her eyes at her touch.

"I don't really know what to say," she admitted.

Joey put the bottle down.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk," she suggested.

Charlie looked confused. Joey leant in and kissed her. Without hesitation, Charlie returned the pressure she felt against her lips. She wrapped her arms around Joey, pulling her closer so that their bodies pressed together. Parting her lips ever so slightly, Charlie touched Joey's lips with her tongue. Smiling, Joey welcomed her in, more than happy to deepen their passion. She ran her hands slowly from Charlie's hair to her chest, cupping her breasts and beginning to tease her. Charlie moaned in surrender, sinking back against the soft foam beneath her. Moving on top of Charlie, Joey's hands continued to wander. Her mouth moved to Charlie's neck and her hand slipped between her legs, stroking her thighs over her trousers. Charlie closed her eyes, refusing to think about the complications that loving Joey could bring to her life. Instead, she gave herself over to wild abandon, relishing every delicious touch. She frowned when Joey stopped.

"Joey?"

"Is this definitely what you want?" the younger girl asked.

"Right now... yes," Charlie breathed. "Very much."

Needing no further permission, Joey continued, wanting to do everything she could in order to make Charlie happy.

* * *

Half an hour later, to her surprise, Joey was cuddling up to Charlie. She was fully clothed but Charlie was in a bra, shirt and thong. It was strange, really. For someone who didn't enjoy physical contact, she found that she really enjoyed being close to Charlie. Smiling, she snuggled up and kissed her.

"You're incredible, do you know that?" she whispered.

Charlie blushed.

"I think _you're _the one that's incredible," she said. "I didn't do anything."

"Oh, you did," Joey grinned.

Charlie shifted onto her side, stroking Joey's hair. Her shirt fell open. Joey ran her eyes over the contours of her body and continued to smile. She thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Joey, I'm not entirely sure what this means," Charlie ventured. "Like, I don't know..."

"I'm not expecting a marriage proposal, Charlie," Joey teased. "I just... like you."

Charlie smiled.

"I like you too," she said. "Obviously."

Joey kissed her gently.

"Can you make me a promise?" she asked.

Charlie nodded.

"Even if this is just a one night thing... please don't leave me. Please don't stop being my friend."

Compassionately, Charlie lifted her hand and kissed it.

"I promise," she said honestly.

Joey smiled before promptly rolling Charlie onto her back. She straddled her hips and trailed her fingers along her lean body.

"Now," she said. "If this is only going to be a one night thing then I'm afraid I'm going to have to make the most of it."

She slowly kissed her way down Charlie's body.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when the girls were finally sated. Joey had invited Charlie to spend the night with her and Charlie had called to let Ruby know that she'd drunk a little too much wine and didn't fancy walking home. She felt wobbly with all the pleasure Joey had offered, not to mention the compliments.

"Joey, are you sure you don't want me to...?"

She trailed off, not sure how to phrase it. For the whole evening, her friend, her lover, or whatever Charlie was meant to call her, had been devoting to giving rather than receiving. It was selflessness that Charlie wasn't quite used to. Joey shook her head and kissed her.

"I've already had everything I need," she assured her.

Getting up, Joey pulled the bed out properly and organised some pillows and a blanket. Offering Charlie a t-shirt to sleep in, she slipped into the bathroom to get changed. By the time she reappeared, Charlie was already in bed. A little nervously, Joey slipped into bed beside her.

"Goodnight," she said softly.

"Night," Charlie replied.

Joey watched her turn away, settling down for the night. Without thinking it through, Joey turned and snuggled up close behind her. They slept that way until morning.

* * *

_Next time... Charlie and Joey decide if their night together was a one night stand or the beginning of a relationship..._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Joey woke with a start the following morning when she realised that she had been spooning Charlie for the whole night. Jerking away a little, memories from the night before flooded her brain. The sex had been wonderful. She thought Charlie had the most incredible body she had ever seen and she felt honoured to have been allowed to touch her, kiss her and provide what she hoped had been a lot of pleasure. But the cuddling freaked her out. She wondered what on earth had come over her to make her want to snuggle with Charlie. Although she definitely thought the police officer was different and far lovelier than any other woman she'd met, her willingness to be so affectionate with her was a shock. Sitting up in bed, she made sure her pyjama top hadn't risen up and braced herself to slip out from beneath the blankets.

"You can't really run away," Charlie mumbled, slowly coming to. "It's your apartment."

Joey turned and grinned at Charlie who sat up in bed, stretching adorably.

"I was making coffee," she assured her.

Charlie smiled, feeling shy. She could hardly believe that she'd had sex with another girl. Never in her life had she ever imagined that could happen. And she certainly hadn't expected to enjoy it so much. But Joey was officially the best lover she'd ever had. Unfortunately, now she was more confused than ever. Could she commit to coming out and being in a relationship with a woman? Would Joey even want her to?

"How did you sleep?" Joey asked, busying herself with making drinks.

"Really good," Charlie said. "You?"

"Good," Joey nodded.

She approached the sofa-bed with two mugs and offered one out to Charlie, perching beside her. Both of them felt more than a little awkward.

"So..."

"About..."

They both laughed at speaking at the same time.

"You go," Joey said with a smile.

"Last night was amazing," Charlie ventured. "I mean... _really _amazing. I've never... never experienced anything like that before. And not... not because you're a girl but because it was just so... incredible! _You're _incredible."

"You make me blush," Joey teased, making Charlie blush in return.

"But I don't know if I can..."

"It's okay," Joey interjected, touching Charlie's hand gently. "I'm not asking you to marry me or anything. Last night really was amazing. You're the most wonderful woman I've ever met. And if... if you want to do this again then great and if not, it's cool. As long as I get to be your friend."

She smiled hopefully. Charlie took the liberty of hugging her.

"Our friendship is definitely not at risk," she promised.

* * *

At work, Joey was struggling to concentrate. Charlie kept creeping into her thoughts and distracting her. She was alarmed by the level of feeling she had for her already. It wasn't something she was used to. She'd always made it a cast iron rule not to fall for anyone but she didn't think she was going to be able to stop herself when it came to Charlie. The Senior Constable was just so pretty and funny. She was kind, gentle and an amazing kisser. There was nothing not to love about her. The notion of love was a shocking one and it made Joey deeply uncomfortable. She was almost glad that Charlie didn't want anything more with her. If they actually started dating, Joey knew she would lose control of all her senses. At least while they were holding each other at arms length, she had the chance to hide a little bit. There were so many complications that came with a relationship that she wasn't ready for. It all felt a little too much. But she wanted her. She desperately wanted her. It was almost a primal need and Joey just hoped she could handle whatever was to come.

Sitting at her desk at the police station, Charlie was not faring much better. And having Angelo hovering around her really wasn't helping. She had never been so conflicted before. It was driving her crazy. Part of her was still so angry with Angelo for how he had treated Joey at the party but she also felt strangely guilty for sleeping with Joey so soon after she and Angelo had broken up. And while she knew it was unlikely that Angelo would be happy about her being with anyone, Joey Collins would definitely be the least possible choice of all her options. But she couldn't bring herself to regret it either. If she was being truly honest with herself, she knew she was falling for her friend. It was a notion that scared her but she wasn't sure how much control she had about it all. Joey was beautiful and kind and giving. She was charming and enigmatic. Charlie was besotted. But she also felt afraid of what falling in love with a woman and having a relationship with her would mean for her life and her standing in the community. She didn't want to be different. And she really didn't want Angelo to explode. And he would most definitely be livid. There were so many things against her and Joey working as a couple. As much as it filled her with sadness and disappointment, she couldn't see a way forward.

* * *

Joey had only been home for a few minutes when her mobile phone rang. She smiled when she saw Charlie's name flash up on the screen.

"Hey," she greeted warmly.

"Hi," Charlie replied.

It was hard to read her voice but it appeared that she wanted to come over and talk properly. She sounded awkward and Joey wasn't sure whether it would be good or bad news. She knew what she hoped it would be, even if the notion scared her silly. But she supposed the choice of whether they got together or not, was entirely up to Charlie.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Charlie pulled up outside Joey's apartment. Still in uniform, she had come straight from the station in order to get this over and done with. Taking several deep breaths, she climbed out of the car and knocked on the door. Joey opened up a few moments later and Charlie's breath caught in her throat. She was in baggy stonewash jeans and a tight, black, sleeveless top that clung in all the right place. Joey smiled as she let her friend in and couldn't quite help but check her out.

"How was your day?" she asked.

They hovered in the small kitchen area of the bed-sit.

"It was okay," Charlie said.

She swallowed, losing herself in Joey's eyes for a long moment.

"Listen, I'm just going to say this," she finally blurted out. "I don't think you and I are a good idea."

Joey nodded, looking disappointed. She shoved her hands in her pockets and mumbled that it was okay.

"I'm sorry," Charlie said. "I wish it could be different but I just... I'm not strong enough to make that kind of statement. And... well then there's the whole Angelo thing. He'll flip if I suddenly start dating you."

"Yeah, he would," Joey sighed.

"I wish... I wish it could be different," Charlie ventured.

"Me too."

"Do you hate me?"

Joey laughed softly and assured her that such a thing would be impossible. They gazed longingly at each other for a few moments longer before Charlie made her excuses to leave. Joey watched her head out, shutting the door behind her. She sank against the kitchen counter and exhaled. She definitely wished things could be different. Suddenly, the door flew open again. Charlie flew into her arms and kissed her, declaring that she had changed her mind.

* * *

_Next time... Joey has another surprise for Charlie and they spend their first night together as a proper couple..._


	19. Chapter 19

_As promised, here is an extra update. Most people requested this fic so I hope you enjoy it. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Nineteen**

Charlie and Joey kissed passionately, letting their lust take over in the small kitchen area of Joey's new home. Charlie moaned and pulled away. Joey looked worried. Then she smiled as Charlie explained her work belt was in the way. She took it off and came closer for more kisses. Charlie abruptly pulled away again and looked at the small gap between them, puzzled.

"Hang on," she said. "Something's not right."

Joey smirked and unzipped her fly, encouraging Charlie to reach in under careful guidance. Charlie turned pink and laughed self consciously as she realised Joey was wearing a strap on. The smirk remained on her face.

"A little presumptuous, isn't it?" Charlie remarked, although she was both intrigued and amused.

She inched a little closer, placing her hands on Joey's hips.

"Not presumptuous," Joey insisted. "Optimistic."

Charlie giggled again and kissed her. Drawing away, she looked worried.

"Were you playing me?" she asked.

"What?" Joey said. "No! No, of course not."

"But you thought I was coming here to make a go of things?"

"I hoped you were coming here to make a go of things," Joey corrected her.

"And then you just accepted it when I didn't?"

"Of course I did, Charlie," Joey said. "I'm not going to force you into something you don't want."

She smiled a little shyly. Charlie couldn't help but smile back. She leant in closer for another kiss. Joey wrapped her arms around her, holding her tight and hoping she was offering kisses that would take Charlie's breath away. She succeeded. Charlie pushed closer against her, nudging her against the kitchen counter. When they finally parted, Charlie looked down at the item still protruding from Joey's jeans.

"So, um... how does this kind of this work?" she asked with a grin.

"I'll show you," Joey decided, turning them around so that Charlie was the one with her back resting against the counter top.

Drawing closer again, she began to trail kisses down her neck. Her hands began to wander, leaving Charlie completely at her mercy.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Charlie and Joey lay on the sofa-bed, completely spent. Their love making had started vigorously and ended with more tenderness. Now, Joey was lying on her side, running her fingertips gently up and down Charlie's body.

"I can't get over how beautiful you are," she said softly, admiring Charlie's lean form.

She gazed up into her blue eyes and smiled at the way Charlie blushed and denied it.

"You are," Joey said. "I've never met anyone like you."

Charlie shifted, tilting Joey's face closer. She kissed her gently on the lips.

"Well, I think you're beautiful too," she said. "From what I've seen of you."

Joey looked down a little uncomfortably. She'd hoped it wasn't obvious that Charlie was undressed and she was most definitely not. They held hands.

"I'm feeling kind of selfish at the moment," Charlie admitted.

"Why?" Joey asked, genuinely bewildered.

"Because you've... you know... done all the work! I've just... enjoyed it."

Joey smiled and kissed her.

"Believe me, I've enjoyed it too," she said.

She moved to straddle Charlie's hips, kissing her lips, her neck and her collarbone. Trailing her lips along Charlie's body, she captured her breasts one at a time before moving along her abdomen. Wiggling down a little, she settled between Charlie's legs, kissing her thighs repeatedly before focussing her full attention on bringing Charlie to another shuddering climax.

* * *

It was well into the evening and Joey had invited Charlie to spend the night with her. Charlie had phoned Ruby to say she'd be crashing at Joey's flat again but she had already made the decision to tell her little sister the truth in the morning. Ruby wasn't stupid. She was likely to work it out soon, if she hadn't already. But Ruby aside, Charlie and Joey had decided to keep things a secret for the time being. Their romance was still new and they were just finding their way. Charlie was still getting her head around falling for a woman and Joey was still coming to terms with falling for anyone at all.

"Ready for bed?" Joey asked, although that was largely where they had been all evening.

Charlie smiled and nodded. Joey presented her with another t-shirt and then, grabbing her pyjamas, slipped into the bathroom to get changed. Puzzled, Charlie got changed and slipped beneath the blankets. She thought Joey was the most beautiful woman in the world and couldn't fathom why she might be paranoid about her body. Joey reappeared a few moments later, looking cheerful. She snuggled into bed beside Charlie.

"Joey, why do you get changed in the bathroom?"

Joey shrugged and turned out the light.

"I don't know," she said. "I just... do."

They cuddled up to each other.

"Is it a problem?" Joey asked worriedly.

"No," Charlie lied. "Just... just another enigmatic part of your personality, I guess. I'm still trying to figure you out."

Joey grinned.

"I wouldn't bother trying too hard," she said, stealing one more goodnight kiss. "I'm really not that interesting."

* * *

_Next time... Charlie is full of questions as she and Joey settle into their relationship..._


	20. Chapter 20

_Thank you to Movie249 for the lovely message you sent me. Today would have been my Dad's 60__th__ birthday so it's kind of hard to deal with. But I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twenty**

It had been five days. Charlie and Joey had come out as a couple to Ruby and although she had been granted permission to share the news with Xavier, they had otherwise begged her to keep it a secret. She admitted that she hadn't been very surprised, as the connection between them had been clear from day one, even if it had never occurred to her before that her sister could be interested in anyone who wasn't a man. Charlie was relieved at how easily she had accepted everything. She just hoped that the rest of Summer Bay would follow suit when the time came. It shamed her to admit it but she was genuinely terrified of Angelo finding out. That was the biggest deal. She hoped that she could cope with the looks and the gossip. It was the potential aggression from her ex-boyfriend that worried her. While she had been completely on his side when Belle had cheated on him, his actions at that time had been a little unnerving. He'd humiliated her in public, he'd fought with Aden, then he'd threaten Belle and smashed a hole in her wall. And while Charlie hadn't cheated on him, she was currently dating the person he hated most in the world. Their contempt for each other wasn't something Charlie could easily comprehend but whether she understood it or not, it was real.

* * *

"I think Leah's getting suspicious of me always staying out at night," Charlie ventured.

She and Joey were watching a DVD together on the sofa-bed they had come to know so well over the last week. Joey gazed at her girlfriend, wondering where she was going with this.

"Maybe we should tell her," Charlie said. "I mean, I'm a bit scared but... then you could stay over at mine."

"If she's okay with it," Joey reminded her.

Charlie nodded.

"If she's okay with it," she said. "I guess there's always the risk that she'll freak and tell the world."

She sighed heavily, pondering over what to do.

"You know her better than I do," Joey said. "So it's totally up to you. I'll go with whatever you want."

Charlie nodded and reached for Joey's hand. Joey accepted, squeezing it gently and smiling. They leant in for a kiss. It quickly developed into something more passionate. Feeling bold, Charlie touched the hem of Joey's t-shirt with the intention of removing it. Catching on quickly, Joey caught her hand and kept hold of it. She kissed Charlie harder. After a short while, the police officer tried again to touch her girlfriend but failed. She pulled up abruptly.

"Joey, what's wrong?" she asked.

Joey sat up too, feeling awkward and more than a little self conscious.

"Nothing," she said.

"You never want me to touch you," Charlie pointed out.

"I just prefer touching you," Joey replied.

"But... I haven't even tried," Charlie said. "I mean, am I doing something wrong that you don't even want to give me a chance to...?"

Joey reached out and held her hands, looking into her eyes.

"You haven't done anything wrong," she said firmly. "I guarantee that you do every single thing right!"

She smiled. Charlie blushed.

"It's just... I prefer giving. I don't really like... receiving."

"Really?" Charlie asked in surprise. "I thought everyone did!"

They laughed softly, not breaking eye contact.

"Being with you, touching you, holding you, kissing you, making love to you... that's... that's enough for me," Joey said. "I don't need more than that. I get excited when I see you're excited. That's what I enjoy."

"Okay," Charlie said, still a little nervous. "If that's really what you want."

Joey nodded, pulling her in closer for another kiss.

* * *

With the DVD long since over without them even realising it, Charlie and Joey curled up together.

"How can you not enjoy that?" Charlie exclaimed, still feeling a little breathless.

"I did!" Joey smirked.

"No, I mean... oh, you know what I mean."

Joey hugged her a little closer. It still shocked her that she was so comfortable so quickly with Charlie. And that she enjoyed the cuddling and conversation as much as she enjoyed everything else they did together.

"Sorry," she said. "I just... don't."

"Maybe you were just with the wrong person?" Charlie suggested. "I mean, I'm a novice but..."

"I've never tried it," Joey admitted.

Charlie looked startled.

"Seriously?" she asked.

Joey nodded a little uncertainly.

"Then how can you know you don't like it?"

"The same way most people know what they like and don't like," Joey said, trying not to sound too defensive. "I've never slept with a man but I know I won't like it because..."

She shuddered dramatically, making Charlie laugh.

"It's not that bad," she said. "Although, in comparison..."

She shuddered too, making them both giggle.

"Charlie," Joey said seriously. "Is this a problem for you?"

The police officer took a few moments to think about it. She leant in and kissed her.

"I'd rather be with strange you than not be with you at all," she decided.

* * *

_Next time... Angelo finds out about Charlie and Joey's relationship and delivers a revelation of his own..._


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

From his desk, Angelo stared through the ajar door of Charlie's office, wondering how he could make things right. He just wished that Joey would give up and go home. Their friendship unnerved him and he desperately wanted things to go back to normal. Sighing heavily, he stood and approached the door, pausing when he heard her talking on the phone.

"Seriously!" the Senior Constable exclaimed. "I have three hours left of work. You can't just say something like that and make me hang on. You're driving me crazy here."

Angelo stayed out of sight, grateful that the reception area was empty. He continued to listen at the door.

"Well, I definitely can't wait to see you and have you fulfil all of those promises!" Charlie giggled. "I will be fantasising about you for the rest of my shift!"

Grimacing at how happy and horny his ex-girlfriend sounded, Angelo stormed back to his desk. He felt sick and tried to figure out which men he had seen Charlie talking to recently. He hated her for moving on so quickly when he had found forgetting her absolutely impossible.

* * *

Dead on time, Charlie finished her shift and headed straight out, oblivious to the world around her and to the fact that she was being followed. Without stopping to go home and get changed, Charlie drove over to Joey's place. They had enjoyed a teasing phone call at lunch time and then throughout the day, she had been in receipt of some particularly naughty text messages. Now, she was looking forward to her girlfriend making good on her promises. Knocking on the door, she was pleased when Joey opened up a few moments later. They fell into each other's arms immediately and stumbled back into the apartment. Charlie tumbled backwards onto the sofa-bed, pulling Joey on top of her as they kissed fervently.

"Is it tragic that I missed you today?" Charlie asked between kisses.

Joey drew back with a teasing smile.

"How could you miss me?" she wondered. "With all those messages we sent?"

"That's half the reason _why _I missed you!" Charlie laughed. "Thinking about how I could be with you instead of doing paperwork... It was enough to drive me to distraction."

"Well," Joey said, pressing herself against Charlie's warm body. "Let me make it up to you."

* * *

Angelo's heart sank when he saw Charlie entering Joey's building.

"No way," he muttered in disbelief. "She wouldn't."

He pulled a face. He had accused Charlie of liking Joey when they were an item, but he never thought that she would actually do anything about it. Still, he wasn't surprised that Joey had preyed on her when she was vulnerable. That was just the kind of girl she was. She was a liar. She was manipulative and horrible and there was no way Angelo was prepared to sit idly by while she made a fool of Charlie. Leaping out of the car, he hurried towards the building, frustrated when he found the main door shut. Cursing, he studied the doorbells. Pressing one of the buzzers, he announced himself to be a police officer requiring access to the Collins bed-sit.

* * *

Joey made short work of Charlie's work shirt and flung it across the room. It hit a lamp and knocked it over. Neither woman noticed as Joey reined kisses over Charlie's newly exposed skin. She ran her hands through Charlie's hair, pausing for a moment to gaze into her eyes.

"Have I told you lately how beautiful you are?" she murmured.

Charlie blushed. She didn't think she'd known what happiness was until she'd met Joey. Her girlfriend had opened up a whole new world to her and it was wonderful.

"You might have mentioned it during your texts this afternoon," she smirked.

Joey kissed her with a passion that took her breath away.

* * *

Angelo was pleased to find Joey's front door open. He'd got her door number from her neighbour and headed on up the stairs. Without bothering to knock, he charged in. His heart sank and his anger flared as he saw Charlie and Joey making out on the couch.

"What the fuck is this?" he demanded angrily.

Charlie and Joey leapt away from each other. Charlie struggled to cover herself up, looking panicked. Much calmer, Joey located Charlie's shirt and handed it over.

"Well?" Angelo demanded.

Folding her arms, Joey shrugged.

"What do you think it is?" she said.

Charlie glanced uncertainly between them. She felt guilty for hurting Angelo, as if she had betrayed him somehow. Technically, they had been broken up before anything had happened between her and Joey. But she was aware that it would still hurt, especially as she didn't think he had moved on at all, let alone as quickly.

"I think you're fucking with my girlfriend," Angelo said, his eyes boring into Joey's.

"She's not your girlfriend anymore," Joey pointed out, moving to sit on the end of the sofa-bed that Charlie was not occupying.

Charlie was surprised by Joey's lack of anxiety. This was a horrible moment and yet somehow, she didn't seem to care.

"And why's that?" Angelo said.

"Because you're an arsehole."

"Because of you!" Angelo exploded.

"Angelo..." Charlie tried.

He turned to glare at her.

"You're an idiot, Charlie," he said.

She looked offended as she struggled to button up her shirt completely.

"Can't you see that she's using you?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"She isn't," Charlie insisted. "Look, I know you're hurting and I should have told you myself but you've got this all wrong. Joey and I really care about each other."

Angelo laughed bitterly.

"You can't even see what's right in front of your face."

"What are you talking about?" Charlie asked, standing up and trying to ignore the fact that she was now trembling with anxiety.

"She's poison, Charlie," Angelo said. "The only reason she's even noticed you is because of me."

"Don't flatter yourself!" Charlie snapped.

She glanced at Joey who was remaining unnervingly quiet on the couch.

"Has she told you about Karen?" Angelo asked. "Judging by your blank expression, I'll assume not. Well, let me tell you. When we were teenagers, Joey was in love with a girl called Karen. Karen left her for me. She's hated me ever since and I'm sorry, Charlie but whatever you think this is, it's nothing more than revenge."

Charlie swallowed uncertainly. She looked at Joey who remained unmoved and unconcerned.

"She's been using you," Angelo continued. "And she's making you look like a fool."

"She wouldn't do that..." Charlie ventured, wanting it to be true.

"Look at her!" Angelo exclaimed. "She's probably orchestrated this whole thing – getting me to suspect and follow you here, leaving the door open..."

"That's a point actually," Charlie interject. "Why the hell are you here anyway?"

"I heard you on the phone," Angelo admitted. "I was hurting. I wanted to see who you'd moved on with. I couldn't believe that you'd actually fall for Joey's form of manipulation."

"She's not manipulating me," Charlie said.

She turned to Joey.

"Are you?"

Joey didn't respond.

"Joey?" Charlie asked, her voice sounding hollow.

Still, her girlfriend ignored her. Her expression was vacant, as if she wasn't really in the room.

"I think you should go," Charlie said, turning back to Angelo.

"And I think you should go with me," he replied.

Charlie shook her head.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said firmly, looking desperately at Joey for some betrayal of emotion.

"You're going to feel like an idiot when all this is done," Angelo told Charlie. "And you're running out of time to come back to me."

He turned and left.

* * *

_Next time... Joey has some explaining to do..._


	22. Chapter 22

_Hi everyone. Sorry today's update is a little later than usual. Charlie (the hamster) had a stroke so I had to rush him to the vet. He's only got a few days/weeks left to live so feeling quite sad at the moment. But anyway, I hope Joeys explanation to Charlie (the character!) is sufficient... Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Still standing but feeling more than a little unsure, Charlie gazed at Joey, willing her to say something.

"Joey?" the police officer said, her voice trembling.

Her girlfriend looked up at her, expressionless.

"Don't you have anything to say?" Charlie asked.

"What do you want me to say?"

Charlie sank onto the seat beside her, trying to read her expression.

"Well, some reassurance would be nice," she ventured. "That... that I'm not a first class idiot and you haven't been using me."

Joey looked her directly in the eye.

"Do you think I've been using you?" she asked seriously.

Charlie struggled over what to say. Angelo had been pretty convincing but she hated to think that after all they had shared, that Joey had been insincere.

"I don't know," she admitted.

Joey nodded and exhaled loudly. She shifted off the sofa and headed towards the kettle to busy herself. Inside, her heart was racing. This wasn't how she'd wanted things to turn out. She felt like everything was out of her control now and she didn't know what to do.

"Joey?" Charlie said from the sofa.

Turning round, Joey licked her lips.

"What am I meant to say to that?" she asked. "You've just accused me of using you. How am I meant to respond?"

Charlie stood up quickly and approached her.

"I'm not accusing you. I just... I'm confused. I mean... was Angelo telling the truth about that girl?"

Joey nodded and took two mugs from the cupboard, busying herself with tea that she didn't really want.

"Yes," she said to the mugs. "I did have a girlfriend and Angelo did steal her."

"And it's just coincidence that you stole me?" Charlie asked.

Joey whipped her head round to stare at the police officer, hurt evident in her eyes.

"I thought you were with me of your own free will," she said.

"I am!" Charlie said quickly. "But... well, are you with me because you want to be or because..."

Joey turned back to making drinks, hating the tremble in her hands that betrayed her feelings.

"Despite what that arrogant prick thinks, my world doesn't revolve around him," she said, pouring out the hot water into each cup. "When I'm with you, it's about you, not him. I don't think about him when we're together. I don't think about him all that much when we're not together."

She put the kettle back down and looked at Charlie again.

"When I'm with you, you're the person I think about," she said. "And quite honestly, when I'm not with you, you're still the only thing on my mind."

Charlie managed a hopeful smile.

"So, you do really care about me?" she asked.

"I'm falling in love with you," Joey said.

Charlie's smile widened. Joey swallowed uncertainly and rummaged in the fridge for some milk, taking her time in straining the teabag and stirring.

"So, you... you got with me for no other reason than you liked me?" Charlie asked hesitantly.

Joey almost glared at her.

"You still don't believe that I've been honest about this, do you?" she accused. "You still think this is some kind of game."

"No..."

"Why?" Joey demanded. "Just because of what he said? Because he screwed some girl I was with behind my back? Because I'm telling you now that whatever I felt for her, it's nothing compared to how I feel about you. I've never felt like this before. I've let you in so much. I've taken so many risks with you."

"Risks?"

"I don't spend the night with people," Joey said. "I don't hold them. I don't tell them things about myself. I don't contemplate sharing my life with other people. And I've been doing all of those things with you. I've been more real with you than I ever have with anyone before and now you think it's all a lie."

"I don't," Charlie insisted. "It's just... I guess some things might make sense."

She looked down, feeling guilty. All she wanted to do was accept that Angelo was wrong. But her fears were firmly lodged in her chest and she knew she had to do whatever it took to alleviate them.

"Like what?" Joey wondered.

"Like with you not wanting to be touched," Charlie ventured. "Hiding yourself from me. And that first night... you said something about already getting what you wanted already."

"I wanted you!" Joey said desperately. "I wanted to be with you. I wanted to make you happy. Nothing more dishonourable than that."

She took her tea and sat back on the sofa-bed. Charlie watched her, feeling guilty. She came to sit next to her and apologised. Joey sipped her drink even though it was far too hot still. She focussed on the burning sensation on her lips.

"Joey?"

"If you're doubting me then just walk through the door and don't come back," Joey said. "But I haven't used you. You're not some part of a revenge plot. Angelo has got nothing to do with any of this. The last person I ever wanted to fall for is someone he's been in love with. But it just happened that way. It's nothing to do with anything that happened in the past. I'm not like that. And I thought you knew me well enough to believe in me."

"I do believe in you," Charlie assured her. "I do. I'm sorry."

Joey nodded, still clutching her tea.

"Do you want me to leave anyway?" Charlie worried. "Have I screwed this up now?"

Joey finally turned to look at her again. She studied her beautiful face, taking in her every perfect feature. She put her mug down and held her girlfriend's hands.

"I want to be with you," she said honestly. "If... if you still feel the same about me."

"I do," Charlie said. "I'm sorry I questioned you."

Joey nodded, although it still hurt.

"It just worries me that you don't trust me," she admitted.

"I do," Charlie promised. "I just panicked. I'm sorry. Can we just forget about this now?"

Joey nodded. She leant closer and brushed her lips against Charlie's. Drawing away, she gazed into Charlie's eyes.

"Please don't let Angelo get in the way of what we have," she begged. "Because I really think this could be something special. I mean it when I say that I'm falling for you, Charlie. And I never thought I'd feel that way about anyone, let alone that I'd ever admit it."

Charlie smiled. She leant in and kissed her.

"Can I tell you a secret?" she whispered, resting her forehead against Joey's.

"Please," Joey smiled.

"I'm falling in love with you too."

* * *

_Next time... Charlie and Joey deepen their intimacy..._


	23. Chapter 23

_Hi everyone. Sorry there was no update yesterday. The website wasn't co-operating! I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Charlie lay in Joey's arms, feeling loved and safe. She felt like she had experienced genuine lovemaking for the first time. She'd never felt so close to a person before and she was almost relieved that Angelo had interfered. At least now, they had talked properly and it had bonded them further. The conversation had been awkward but they'd got through it and she felt like there were no secrets between them anymore. Well, she knew there probably were. There had to be a reason, after all, why Joey always kept covered up and wasn't comfortable with certain things. But Charlie believed that there was time for all of that. She planned on a happy future with her, where she would eventually find out everything she wanted to know. And perhaps, if she was lucky, some of Joey's barriers would come down.

"How do you feel?" Joey asked quietly.

"Satisfied," Charlie smirked.

Joey giggled, snuggling up a little closer. She trailed her fingertips down between Charlie's breasts, making them both tingle.

"Is it strange being undressed like that?" she asked.

"A little bit," Charlie admitted. "Especially when I'm the only one... I guess it feels a little bit vulnerable but... I do feel safe with you."

She smiled. Joey traced her fingers back up, caressing Charlie's breasts fully and in turn.

"What makes you feel vulnerable?" she wondered.

"Just... exposed," Charlie ventured. "Nowhere to hide."

Joey shifted so that she was sitting opposite Charlie, still wrapped up in her on the sofa-bed. She bent her head, kissing her right breast tenderly. Charlie closed her eyes and sighed with pleasure.

"And it's always scary the first time... you know where you're with someone new," she said.

Joey drew away and gazed into Charlie's eyes, a little puzzled.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, it's always scary when it's unknown," Charlie said. "Like... am I attractive enough or...?"

Joey laughed incredulously. Charlie looked unsure.

"How could you worry about something like that? You're not beautiful Charlie."

The police officer's heart sank.

"I mean... well, that is, you're not _just _beautiful," Joey corrected herself. "You're a work of art."

Charlie couldn't help but break out into a smile. Joey kissed her lips and then returned to pay attention to Charlie's other breast. Charlie exhaled loudly, taking in every sensation Joey was offering. Joey replaced her mouth with her fingers. She trailed her lips over Charlie's skin, kissing her collarbone, her neck and her arms. She moved to run her hands up and down her spine, pulling her a little bit closer. She buried her mouth against Charlie's neck, sucking her skin and making her moan.

"Do you really enjoy this?" Joey asked seriously.

Charlie's eyes flashed open in surprise.

"I hope it's clear that I do!" she giggled.

Joey smiled bashfully. She stroked Charlie's hair and kissed her lips again.

"I just... can't imagine," she admitted.

"I'd be happy to show you," Charlie ventured. "If... if you wanted to."

Joey looked down and shook her head. Charlie apologised.

"No," Joey said softly. "Don't say sorry. It's me. I'm not... normal."

"You're perfect as far as I'm concerned," Charlie replied, kissing her gently.

Feeling bold, she let her lips travel along Joey's jaw and down her neck. She halted when she reached the top of Joey's t-shirt. Drawing back, she gazed into her girlfriend's eyes. Spontaneously, Joey reached behind her and unhooked her bra, pulling it out through her sleeve. Her heart was racing at the idea that she was willing to let Charlie get so close but she knew it would make her happy. And if she was ever going to feel comfortable with this then it was going to be with Charlie. Watching her hesitate, she brought Charlie's hands to her chest, giving her free rein, at least within reason. Charlie smiled, feeling elated at the permission. Hearing nothing but the pounding of her own heart rate and feeling a little nervous of touching a woman in this way for the first time. Gently, through the fabric of Joey's t-shirt, she began to explore. Joey closed her eyes. She trembled slightly as she felt Charlie's hands on her. Although she kept her own hands close by, in case Charlie attempted to take things further, she couldn't help but enjoy the sensations coursing through her body and soul.

"That's amazing," Joey whispered.

Charlie smiled. She leant in and kissed her again, keeping her hands working. Joey slipped her own hand down and between Charlie's legs. Charlie gasped as she felt Joey begin to work. She leant forward and rested her forehead on Joey's shoulder. Her fingers continued to toy with Joey as her breathing became more laboured. Gasping, she buried her lips against Joey's neck.

"Could you... um...?" Joey began, also a little breathless.

She fell silent.

"What?" Charlie asked, moving her mouth to Joey's lips and kissing her passionately.

"Do you think you could tell me how it feels?"

She turned pink and hardly knew where she had found the courage to broach such a thing. But it was something she had been curious about for a long time. And while it wasn't something she thought she would ever be brave enough to experience for herself, this was the most intimate she had ever felt with someone before.

"What... what _that _feels like?" Charlie asked, looking a little startled.

Joey began to backtrack, feeling embarrassed.

"It feels amazing," Charlie told her, still a little breathless as Joey continued. "You have the most incredible hands. You drive me crazy."

She crushed her lips against Joey's neck again, struggling to speak over her gasping.

"Having... having you touch me like that... it's... it makes me feel so... so close to you," she managed. "It's like all of me is tingling, like I'm on fire. I'm on the edge and... and it's all because of you."

Joey closed her eyes, imaging what it would feel like. She kept going, spurred on by Charlie's moans and loss of speech as she came closer and closer to climax. All the while, she relished the touch of Charlie's hands on her breasts, teasing and toying with her. She felt close to the edge herself. Breathing hard, she pulled Charlie closer towards her. Keeping her eyes closed, she heard and felt Charlie reached orgasm and fall against her. Charlie's hands went slack and she pulled Joey into a hug. Regulating her breathing again, Charlie kissed her and cupped her face.

"Was that okay?" she asked a little nervously. "You know... the talking? I haven't... I haven't done that before!"

Joey grinned and nodded, telling her that she was very insightful. Charlie giggled.

"I um... I hope you don't think I was being... weird," Joey ventured. "I was just... interested."

"I don't think you're weird," Charlie said sincerely. "I feel... I feel sad that you don't feel able to... you know. When you seemed tonight like you wanted to."

Joey nodded, feeling awkward.

"But that's okay," Charlie said quickly. "I'm hoping that we've got the next forever together and we can do whatever we want with it."

She reached out and held both of Joey's hands in hers, kissing both in turn.

"And if you ever feel able to do... more... then that would be wonderful," Charlie continued. "And if not, then I think we've got enough to work with."

Reaching out, she offered a cheeky caress to Joey's chest, making her giggle.

"That sounds good to me," Joey said, pulling her in for another kiss.

* * *

_Next time... Angelo has more information about Joey, who in turn prepares to tell Charlie the truth..._


	24. Chapter 24

_There are only three chapters left of this story – after this one so I hope you're continuing to enjoy it. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twenty Four**

At work the following day, things were immediately tense between Charlie and Angelo and both of them were finding it difficult. There were so many things he wanted to say to her but he just didn't know how. He felt betrayed that she had broken up with him and immediately started dating someone new – especially someone he hated. And he despised them both for not allowing him to break them up the night before. Well, he assumed he hadn't. Charlie hadn't left with him, after all, and she seemed as happy as ever today. Bracing himself, he headed into her office and asked if they could talk.

* * *

Joey was showing a new member around the gym and teaching her to use all the equipment. This was proving to be one of her favourite parts of her job. She was surprised to find just how much she had started to like people. It made her happy to think that that was the effect Charlie had on her. She made her feel special and capable and she was beginning to really appreciate people – so long as they kept their distance.

"So, Joey," the new member, Stevie said, once she had hopped onto the exercise bike. "Any chance I can take you for dinner tonight?"

Joey smiled, feeling flattered.

"I would but I don't think my girlfriend would be too impressed," she replied as tactfully as possible.

"I guess I should have known that someone as hot as you wouldn't be single," the new girl remarked.

Joey blushed and gestured for her to follow her to the next machine.

* * *

"So, you and Joey are serious, are you?" Angelo asked.

Charlie sighed. She supposed it was inevitable that they would have this conversation but it didn't make it any easier.

"Yes," she said. "We are."

He sighed.

"I just don't understand where this has come from," he said. "I mean, what? You're suddenly a lesbian now? Because I can't say I suspected on all those hot, sweaty nights we had together! You were crazy about me!"

Charlie opted not to argue with his statement. There was no need to insult him. But the truth was that while she had enjoyed being with him, now that she knew what it was like to be with Joey, it made every other romantic experience seem pathetic. Joey was capable of things Charlie (and she suspected, Angelo) had never dreamed of.

"I'm not saying I'm a lesbian," she said calmly. "I just... I like Joey. I like being with her."

"How can a woman possibly satisfy a woman in bed?" Angelo said, exasperated.

"Is that a serious question?" Charlie demanded defensively.

"Well, neither of you exactly have the tools to create good sex."

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"So, you're saying she's better than me, are you?"

"That's not really a fair question."

"Ha!" Angelo said triumphantly. "You're saying that because you don't want to insult her but you know in your heart of hearts that what we have would blow anything you two could have out of the water."

Charlie glared at him.

"I'm saying that because I don't want to hurt your feelings," Charlie said coldly. "But Joey is the best partner I have ever had, in every single way and yes, I am including you in the list of people she's better than."

Angelo glared right back.

"I bet you've never even touched her," he said.

Charlie blanched. Angelo looked triumphant again.

* * *

Joey finished work and headed to the shops to get ingredients to cook Charlie a meal. She was still getting used to being domesticated and she certainly wasn't finding it easy but she was working on it and doing her best. She'd spent a lot of the day thinking long and hard about her life and her relationship. It was clear to her now that she was in love with Charlie and while that wasn't something that she'd expected and it did scare her, she was happy about it. After all, if she was going to fall in love with someone, it was nice that it was someone so special and who treated her so well. But with love, came some dilemmas. They both knew that Joey was hiding a couple of things. And they both knew that she struggled with trust and with revealing more of herself to her girlfriend. It was something that Joey wanted to change so tonight, providing she didn't lose her nerve, she was prepared to tell Charlie the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

* * *

"You haven't, have you?" Angelo challenged. "She won't let you."

"What happens or doesn't happen between us is none of your business," Charlie snapped.

Angelo sat back in his chair, continuing to look pleased with himself.

"Charlie," he said, leaning forward again and looking serious. "Honestly, this is just the beginning of the stuff you don't know about her. I don't want to see you get hurt. I don't want you getting caught up with the likes of her."

"What do you mean, 'the likes of her'?" Charlie demanded. "Joey's wonderful. Why won't you give her a chance?"

"I know her better than you do!" Angelo pointed out.

Charlie smiled a little smugly and said she doubted it. He pulled a face.

"She's a murderer," he revealed.

* * *

_Next time... Joey tells Charlie about her __past..._


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

"Ouch! Fuck!" Joey squeaked when she accidentally knocked her hand against her boiling pan of rice.

Moving over to the sink, she ran her hand under cold water, cursing herself for being so clumsy. She had made a chilli for herself and Charlie and she had decided that tonight would be the night that she revealed everything she had been holding back. All she hoped was that Charlie could still love her when she knew the truth. Drying her hands, she checked her pots and then moved into the bathroom to check her reflection. She ran a brush through her hair, eyeing herself critically.

"Okay," she began to practice. "I've got something to tell you. Something bad. No, that's not right. Um... hey, Charlie, wanna know a secret? Ugh! That sucks! Charlie, I know I've been..."

"Do you usually talk to your reflection?" said a voice behind her.

Joey swore in fright, spinning round and coming face to face with her girlfriend.

"You scared me!" she said.

Charlie grinned and hugged her, apologising before pointing out that if she didn't want her to just walk in, then she really shouldn't have given her a key.

"No-one likes a smart arse," Joey teased, pulling her in for a kiss.

Charlie smiled, resting their foreheads together.

"You do," she said.

"Point taken," Joey agreed.

She took Charlie's hand and led her out of the bathroom.

"Oh!" she shrieked, letting go of Charlie and racing towards the stove to rescue her over boiling rice pain.

Charlie stood back and watched.

"You cooked?" she asked sceptically.

"Just about," Joey said, looking a little helpless.

Charlie moved to help her.

"So, what's all this in aid of?" she asked, trying to block Angelo's words out of her mind.

"I um... I need to tell you some stuff," Joey said awkwardly.

"Like what?"

"Let's eat first and then... then we can talk. Is that okay?"

"Sure," Charlie replied.

* * *

After they had eaten, Charlie asked what was on Joey's mind. She wasn't even sure she wanted to hear it and Angelo's accusations were still plaguing her. Not for one minute did she believe that Joey was a murderer but his story had been pretty strong and he'd tried to be as convincing as possible. Still, gazing into Joey's eyes, she couldn't help but trust her. How could someone so incredible be a bad person?

"Okay so... I didn't really have time to practice," Joey ventured. "But..."

Suddenly she leaned in and kissed Charlie, taking her breath away. She pulled back and apologised.

"There's a very strong risk that you're going to hate me after this so I needed to kiss you while I could," she admitted. "Sorry."

Charlie smiled and took her hand, assuring her that it would take a lot to make her hate her. _Like killing someone? _the police officer wondered. She forced herself to focus on Joey's beautiful face, concerned by the fear in her eyes.

"I um... well, I don't really know how to say this. When I tried to explain myself to someone before, he hated me. And I so desperately don't want to you hate me."

"Why don't you just start at the beginning?" Charlie suggested. "Unless... is it something illegal? If it is, then I don't think I want to know. Is it illegal?"

Joey nodded.

"Okay, maybe you shouldn't tell me," Charlie said anxiously. "Because as a police officer, I'd be obligated to..."

"I'll take the consequences," Joey said, retaining hold of Charlie's hand. "If we're going to be together then I can't bear for there to be secrets between us, not with someone I love so much."

"Okay..." Charlie said uncertainly.

"Right, um... okay, well, the beginning," Joey said. "I... I wanted to tell you about the fire."

Charlie nodded, gazing into Joey's eyes.

"I guess it all starts with my Dad. Well, it starts with me but you need to know about Dad first," Joey ventured. "He had some mental health issues. We never actually knew what they were because he was never diagnosed with anything but it involved a lot of paranoia and a... different perspective on life."

Joey gazed up a little fearfully at her girlfriend who was offering her rapt attention.

"He was really religious but not like, good religious," the younger woman explained. "I mean, it's not something I advertise particularly but I have a firm belief in God. I say my prayers. It means a lot to me."

Charlie looked surprised. It was definitely something Joey had been keeping under her hat.

"But Dad got involved with some people who had some pretty warped ideas. I mean, I don't know if you've read the Gospels but I don't recall any place where Jesus said that gays were evil."

She flashed a grin, making Charlie laugh.

"But anyway," Joey said more soberly. "I was fourteen and I got caught with a girl. We were just kissing – nothing serious. She was a friend from school. But Dad found us and he flipped. It tipped him over the edge and his pastor tried to exorcise me of my gay demons or whatever. It didn't work."

Charlie laughed again. Joey smiled but then sighed.

"One day, my brother, Brett and I came home from school and Mum and Dad were there. Dad looked pretty stressed and the house smelled strange. Dad locked us all in and gave this speech about Holy fire and cleansing and... To be honest, for the most significant moment of my life, I don't remember much of it."

She sighed again, taking a deep breath before continuing with her story.

"Basically, Dad set fire to the house," she blurted out quickly.

Charlie stared at her, feeling tears sting her eyes on Joey's behalf.

"He said that those among us who were righteous, would be saved. And, well, ironically, I was the only one who survived."

She gazed back up at Charlie fearfully.

"So... so yeah, I killed my family."

"What?" Charlie squeaked. "How did you reach that conclusion?"

"He did it because of me," Joey explained. "Because I'm gay."

"But... but he was the one who did it," Charlie said gently. "Not you. You couldn't help..."

"It wasn't his fault though," Joey said quickly. "He was sick. But I wasn't. I knew what I was doing when I made out with that girl. And I should have left it at that, Charlie. I should have told him that the stupid exorcism had worked. Then he wouldn't have..."

"You were fourteen," Charlie pointed out. "How on earth were you to know what would happen?"

"I should have," Joey said unhappily.

Charlie pulled her closer for a hug, feeling Joey physically sink into her arms.

"It wasn't your fault, Joey," the Senior Constable said firmly. "And it doesn't even sound like it was your Dad's fault either. If he was mentally ill, he couldn't be held accountable for his actions."

"Are you saying that as my girlfriend or...?" Joey asked.

"As a police officer," Charlie confirmed.

Joey exhaled in relief. Tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Joey, how did you ever come to the conclusion that you killed your family?" Charlie asked. "I mean, that's a pretty big burden to hold onto all these years."

"I thought it was my fault," Joey said. "Because he set the fire to stop me being gay. And then because... because I was the only one who survived. Even... even the dog died."

She wiped her eyes as if furious with herself for crying.

"Joey, what happened to you and to your family was tragic," Charlie said. "I can't even begin to imagine the hell you've been through. But it wasn't your fault."

"Angelo said I was a murderer," Joey told her.

Charlie pulled a face. She'd wondered how her ex-boyfriend would have got himself involved.

"Back then, we were friends," Joey said. "I mean, he'd been more Brett's mate and I was closer to Paulie but we got along. And I trusted him. I started... I started to tell him what happened. But I only got half way through. I told him it was my fault. He assumed I'd lit the match and I... I didn't correct him."

She sank against Charlie and closed her eyes.

"Whatever he's being saying to you all these years," Charlie said softly. "He's wrong. You're not responsible for what happened. You didn't kill anyone. You're not to blame."

* * *

_Next time... Joey has more to reveal..._


	26. Chapter 26

_Hi everyone. This is the penultimate chapter but I will be back with a new fanfic called Two Years On when it's done, which will be a short piece surrounding one of the current storylines on the show. I still have the previously mentioned 'Falling in Love' (as well as five other fics) to post but as Two Years On is particularly relevant to a current (albeit minor) story, I thought I'd let it jump the queue. But anyway, this one isn't over yet so enjoy! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twenty Six**

"There's more," Joey said uncertainly.

Confessing to what had happened to her family, even when she had felt responsible for it, had been the easy part compared to this. She had spent her whole adult life hiding away and now she was preparing to truly lay herself bare.

"It's... well, it's about the..."

She looked down. Charlie held her hands, waiting patiently for her to continue.

"About why I don't like to... you know."

Charlie nodded, smiling encouragingly.

"Well, okay, um... well now you know that I was in the fire so you can probably work it out," Joey said, studying a specific spot on the coffee table.

"You were hurt?" Charlie questioned softly.

Joey nodded before explaining that she had been in hospital recovering for weeks. She turned back to Charlie, gazing into her eyes.

"I was burnt pretty badly," she said. "And the last person besides myself to have to look at the injuries was the nurse who treated me. I've never wanted to put anyone else through seeing the state of me."

Charlie gazed at her.

"You won't take your clothes off or allow yourself to be touched because you have burns on your body?"

Joey nodded.

"Jo, how could you ever think that would matter to me?" Charlie wondered. "I wouldn't care about something like that."

"You haven't seen it," Joey pointed out. "It's disgusting."

"I'm sure it's not..."

"It is," Joey interrupted.

Charlie sighed.

"You really want to see it?" Joey asked.

"I want to see _you_," Charlie confirmed. "I'd love for you to be able to trust me enough to..."

"I do trust you," Joey said. "I must do if I've shared this much."

Charlie smiled encouragingly. Taking a deep breath and trying to stop her fingers from shaking, Joey began to undo her shirt. It wasn't something she had never done in front of another person before. She barely undressed in front of herself. It was an activity that she was forced to do a couple of times a day as quickly as possible. Charlie watched her struggle, feeling touched that that Joey would share this much of herself with her. Her eyes widened when her girlfriend shrugged her shirt off. Sure enough, a deep, painful looking burn stretched from beneath her breasts, down her side, disappearing beneath her jeans.

"Wow," Charlie managed. "That looks..."

"Disgusting," Joey said unhappily.

She anxiously began to pull her shirt on again, wishing she had never taken the risk. She felt sick at the thought of losing her girlfriend. But Charlie leant forward and held her arm, making her pause.

"I was going to say painful," she said. "I feel so sad for you."

"Because I'm ugly?" Joey asked.

"It doesn't make you ugly," Charlie promised.

"It does," Joey insisted, hanging her head.

"I still think you're the most beautiful person in the world," Charlie said sincerely. "And I feel honoured that you trust me this much."

"I love you," Joey admitted.

Charlie smiled. She leant close and kissed her.

"Does it hurt?" she eventually asked.

"No," Joey said.

Without another word, Charlie bent her head and kissed Joey's side. Feeling her lips on her skin, Joey closed her eyes. Tears seeped out as she relished the whole hearted acceptance her girlfriend was offering. Leaning back against the couch cushions, she felt Charlie lean over her, resting their bodies together and moving to kiss her lips.

"I love you," Charlie whispered.

They kissed. Gentle, loving passion began to take over.

* * *

Half an hour later, Joey lay, undressed in Charlie's arms on the sofa, gasping. Her skin glistened with gentle perspiration and she struggled to regulate her breathing. She had let her guard down and allowed Charlie to make love to her. And it had been incredible.

"Was that okay?" Charlie worried, having never actually done such a thing with a woman before.

Joey smiled, hugging Charlie more tightly and kissing the top of her head.

"That was amazing," she said honestly. "I've never experienced anything like it!"

"Me neither!" Charlie grinned.

They kissed tenderly, immediately losing themselves in each other again.

"Thank you," Joey said softly.

"My pleasure," Charlie smirked. "I really, really enjoyed that!"

She giggled self consciously. While Joey appeared to have suddenly realised what she was missing, the whole experience with her from the start only served to show Charlie what _she_ had been missing all this time. Suddenly she felt like she really knew what making love was like. She enjoyed all aspects of being with Joey in a way that she'd never thought possible. It was different to everything else she knew.

"No," Joey said seriously. "I mean it. Thank you. Thank you for accepting me."

"I don't accept you, Joey," Charlie said.

Joey looked immediately panicked.

"I count myself lucky to have you," the police officer explained quickly. "I'm honoured that you want to be with me."

Joey smiled.

"I think moving to Summer Bay was the single best decision I've ever made," she said.

* * *

_Next time... Joey has a public confrontation with Angelo and our story comes to a close..._


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

The following morning, after reluctantly extracting themselves from beneath the sheets, Charlie and Joey went for a walk along the beach in order to get some fresh air and then some breakfast from the Diner. Strolling along the sand, hand in hand, neither woman could keep from smiling. It felt like any barrier between them had been broken down now and they were closer than they could ever have been.

"Thank you for last night, Joey," Charlie said, squeezing her girlfriend's hand.

"Thank _you_!" Joey remarked. "I've never... never felt like that before."

Charlie smiled happily, pausing mid-step and pulling Joey into her arms.

"I'm so glad that you let me be with you like that," she said. "I feel so touched that you trusted me that much."

"I never thought I'd ever trust anyone that much," Joey admitted. "And I won't lie and say it was the easiest thing to do in the world but if I'm ever going to trust anyone in my life then it could only be you. I mean it when I say I love you."

Charlie leant in and kissed her.

"And I love you too," she whispered. "I think yesterday was the start of the rest of our lives."

Joey grinned, pulling her in for yet another kiss.

"I certainly hope so," she said.

* * *

Before they left the Diner, Joey excused herself to use the bathroom. Charlie remained at the table, stacking up their plates so that it was easier for Colleen, Irene or Leah to take them away. She looked up when she felt someone watching her. It was Angelo.

"Have you come to your senses yet?" he asked.

"Yep," Charlie replied.

He looked momentarily elated until she explained that she and Joey had officially fallen in love.

"Don't you listen?" he snapped.

She stood up, looking him square in the face.

"To what? The crap that comes out of your mouth?"

"She killed her own family!" Angelo yelled.

Silence suddenly engulfed to Diner. Everyone honed in on their conversation.

"She did not kill anyone," Charlie said firmly. "And you should have known better than to accuse her of that."

"I didn't accuse her!" Angelo insisted. "She's the one who confessed to me!"

"She felt responsible for what happened but she's not a killer, Angelo," Charlie said, keeping her voice low and feeling torn between wanting to explain it to everyone and keeping the whole thing a secret. "You didn't even give her the chance to talk to you properly!"  
"She said enough," Angelo replied.

Joey emerged from the bathroom, painfully aware of the standoff between Angelo and Charlie. Suddenly, her foster brother turned to address the whole Diner.

"I don't know if you've all heard the happy news!" he suddenly bellowed to his rapt audience. "But Charlie here has switched teams! She's ditched me – a hard working, respectable cop – and she's shacked up with my waste of space foster sister."

Everyone stared at Charlie and then at Joey.

"And just for your information," Angelo added. "Joey Collins is nothing but a murderer. She killed her parents and her brother and even her dog."

"I didn't!" Joey snapped. "I didn't kill them! Charlie said..."

She looked helplessly at her girlfriend.

"Joey didn't kill anyone," the Senior Constable insisted. "But she's spent the last ten years being manipulated and bullied by Angelo. And rather than being a respectable cop and good man or whatever he thinks he is – he's just got a stupid vendetta against her for no good reason. Joey has never given any of you reason to think she's a bad person whereas I've seen Angelo in action with my own two eyes."

She turned and glared at her ex-boyfriend.

"Only a few nights ago, at the beach party, knowing that Joey has a well founded fear of fire, he held her over the bonfire and threatened to let go," she said.

If Angelo was intent on bringing Joey down, there was no way Charlie wasn't going to retaliate. She would protect her girlfriend at all costs. She glared at him again, satisfied with the ripple of shock.

"It wasn't like that!" Angelo insisted.

"What was it like?" Leah asked, sounding disgusted.

"It was... She's a killer! I told you. She killed her family."

"Well, what did she do?" Colleen asked.

She felt torn. She liked Constable Risotto but she also liked his little sister. She certainly didn't seem to be a bad person, even if she did bat for the other side.

"Well, she..." Angelo struggled.

"See? You can't even answer the question because you never gave Joey a chance to tell you what happened," Charlie said. "But she told me. And I can promise you, she is far from capable of murder."

Everyone turned to study Joey. She wanted the world to swallow her up. Looking up at Charlie, she took a deep breath. She had come too far to let Angelo break her now. She'd revealed her body and her soul to Charlie. She'd finally stepped away from her foster parents and got a flat and a job of her own. She was finally standing on her own two feet. She couldn't bear for it to be taken away.

"My Dad killed my family," she said honestly. "I thought it was my fault but it wasn't anyone's. He was sick. He had a lot of problems and they all got too much for him. He burned our house down and he, my Mum, my brother and my dog all died. That's my big secret."

"Oh, love," Irene said kindly, moving to hug her.

Joey was surprised not to object. She let the older woman hold her.

"You don't seriously believe that crap, do you?" Angelo asked.

"Why wouldn't we?" Leah asked. "Joey's never done anything to make us think she's a bad person."

"She isn't," Charlie confirmed.

"But we all know how you've been acting," Ruby added from the corner.

Charlie looked up sharply. She hadn't even realised her little sister was there but sure enough, she was huddled in a corner with Xavier, Jai, Annie, Geoff and Nicole.

"This is ridiculous," Angelo snapped.

He turned to glare at Joey who wanted nothing more that to fling herself into Charlie's arms.

"How can you pick her over me?"

"We're not," Roman said reasonably from where he had been standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "There's room enough for both of you here."

Angelo glared at Joey.

"I wish you'd damn well died in that fire," he said darkly. "Because you've ruined my life at every turn since."

* * *

Days turned into weeks and Charlie and Joey felt more settled in their relationship. It was still the most exciting thing either of them had ever experienced. And it was the happiest they had ever been in their lives. Their fears about not being accepted by their community had been unfounded and although a few people – usually immature adolescents – had made the odd tittering comment, generally everyone had been fine. Angelo had stormed around for a couple of weeks and then finally, unable to bear Charlie and Joey's happiness, had requested a transfer to another station in order to move away and start again. He had also told his parents exactly what had transpired since they had sent Joey to stay with him and she was fairly certain that she would be even less welcome for Christmas. Staying away for good now seemed like a much better idea and it wasn't one she was displeased with.

That morning, Joey headed into the shower before work. She shrieked in surprise when she saw the door opening, as if in slow motion. But her heart rate steadied when she realised it was only Charlie. She had mostly got used to a level of intimacy between them now. Remaining in the shower cubicle, she grinned when she saw Charlie beginning to strip off in order to join her.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Joey asked, when Charlie stepped under the spray.

"I'm being a good human being and conserving water," the police officer declared.

Joey laughed, wrapping her arms around her. Charlie nudged her against the wall and gently kissed her way down Joey's body. Joey closed her eyes, savouring her touch and falling more deeply in love by the second.

* * *

_Well, that's the end of this particular story. Thank you so much to everybody who has been reading and especially to those who have taken the time to review. I'll be posting my new story 'Two Years On' in a few minutes, which is based around Romeo starting up his charter business. Guess who he runs into! I really hope you enjoyed the end of this fic. Thanks again, everyone for reading and reviewing. It's always so lovely when you put your heart and soul into a story and people are kind enough to give feedback. Love, IJKS xxx_


End file.
